In the shadow of the Father
by TheReddishRaccon
Summary: When life starts to put on weight on Nick's young shoulders, an only way left may be his long-gone father and beginning of new, bilateral life. In the meanwhile, ZPD is forming a special anti-terrorist and anti-mob squad comprised only with the finest of the finest in the force. Nick must now face his inexorable doom, with Judy's help they will face a never-seen-before mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Zootopians! Check out my first story which firstly takes place in pre-movie world, describing Nick's youth, who's trying to pretend like normal teen and not let his father overcome his thoughts. What will be his future in this world of cruelty?**

 **In the shadow of the father**

 **Chapter one: Child of misery**

 **Narrative point of view**

The downtown of Zootopia, 21st November 2002, 8.34 am

The day was beginning as normal as always. Sunbeams were booming through the windows into a cluttered loft. In the air hovered the remnants of cigarette smoke from last evening. Entering this den someone might think that it probably belongs to some thugs or drug dealers because of syringes lying everywhere which once have been filled with heroin and steroids. Also deceptive might be residues of cocaine which only a couple of hours ago were piled into neat dumps.

Walls are plain without any paintings, well, the only remaining decorations are many cracks on the outer side of the ceiling. Once white carpet now has faded its colour, with a dozen various beer cans and bottles lying on it.

Of course, the apartment doesn't belong to any thugs, nor junkies or drug dealers. It's party lodging for a bunch of high schoolers in their senior year. One may think they should be preparing for their matura exam so that they can go to good college, get a proper education and achieve something in their lives. Well, these guys have a different plan for their future. Sometimes, especially for pre-students, it is very hard to earn a living, though there is always money for alcohol and drugs, the same with an occasion to throw a party every week. Some people don't understand the disastrous side of drugs and how they'll be bitterly disappointed in their future because of them. Many of those people are now

As the sunbeams go throughout the apartment, they land on the eyelids of one particular red fox. It is important to precise the species of fox according to its fur colour. Swift foxes are vigorous, full of life. They may seem brilliant mammals in this cruel world but they have one, very significant downside. They can't or they don't know how to get themselves out of difficult and problematic situations, they just don't have the ability to use their intelligent mind in the way red foxes do.

The arctic are the lazy ones. They are all laid-back stoners, carefree creatures who have a lot of leisure time, well they have time for doing nothing because they almost do nothing all the time.

Finally, we get to red foxes, often called reds. Reds are the best kind in my opinion. They are like a mix of those two previously regarded ones but they have this one precious ability, which is using their minds profoundly. It may seem pretty simple like everyone can use their minds. Maybe not always wisely but still, we can. Reds can make almost everyone do what the want to, without losing their wits.

„Mmpphh", the muttering sound goes through the room, waking up the other animals from deep alcoholic slumber.

„Grrhhh", another sound exits from slowly waking up red fox, who is half lying on the ragged and dirty couch.

„Oh mother, oh fuck my head..." says first woken up mammal. The hangover from last celebrations starts to kick in.

As the fox has woken himself up, he saw that he didn't have any pants on him so he rushed into other room for some coverage for his private area. While running he tripped over another lying body on the floor.

„Oh God. Bren!...Brenly!" silence hovers in the room while the kicked swift fox is waking. Opening his two deep blue eyes he receives a shock from the soaring sun and piercing pain in his head.

„Wha...What has happe.." but he has no chance to end his muttered sentence because is interrupted by another, this time red fox, who tripped over him.

„Why for God's sake are you sleeping on the threshold?! Couldn't you put your lazy butt somewhere else so I haven's tripped over you and broken my nose?!" The red fox is yelling while holding his hand around his now bleeding and possibly broken vulpine nose.

„Ahh screw you Nick, If you weren't all frolic with that vixen of yours yesterday, you wouldn't have to run all the loft for your panties. By the way, where is she?" said Bren, the swift fox

„I don't know and I don't give a thing. Aww my nose!" complained Nick, the red fox

„You'd better go and take your pants before everyone wakes up"

„ Oh yeah, right, let me see where I put them yesterday evening"

Said Nick as a replay to Bren's adjustment to red's state

Then Bren added „I don't expect you to know where would you put them, you were so drunk, stoned and everything that you mistook me as your foxy girlfriend, speaking of which, sweet ass"

„ Yeah, yeah, cut the talking. She was the one-time thing, I don't even know her name, nor her number or anything" said Nick, while searching the room for his underwear.

„Oh you do know her name pal, you just don't remember it. Let's see, M, N, L, O, O yes it starts with O" Bren was trying to help Nick recall his date's name but ineffectively.

„O...O...I don't know anyone with O as the first letter of their name"

„Nick, Oli..." Bren tried to help his friend one more time

„Olivia?" said Nick half asking

„No, you dumb fox. It's Ollie, you weren't so wasted to not remember her"

„All I remember is that she was good and I got laid, hehe" red said, showing his toothy grin to Brenly

„Yes, all you, zero respect to a woman...ehh" Brenly implied

„Hey I do respect women, you know that" Responded Nick to his friend's accusation

„Oh, of course, when you want a quickie.."

„Heh, that's also true"

„You can be very persuasive then" added Bren to Nick's statement

„Ok I get the point swift"

„...and very kind in need" Brenly added one more time to tease Nick a bit

„Ok stop it, Quit the teasing and help me wake rest of the group"

As the two fox buddies went to, call it „living room" which was all jam-packed with sleeping animals, mostly foxes and wolves, there were also many other bottles and trash from the party

„Wait, Bren! You go wake up the guys, I'm gonna make a call" said Nick now dressed in his boxers.

„Who are you calling, better not your mother" Bren replied

„Errrr"

„Nick no, she will be so furious about you. Let yourself rest a bit, cure your hangover and then meet her, personally, not through the phone"

„Brenly, I know she will be mad at me but I have to inform her where I am and that everything is all right"

„No, nothing is right with you and your mother. You two are like enemies to each other" the swift fox said, mostly talking the truth.

„You know what, fuck off and mind your own relationship with your mother" Nick replied in angry, offensive tone.

„Ok, you know better, as always"

„Yeah, whatever"

After their little chat. Brenly went to other guys, while Nick went out of the room into a balcony, to have some fresh air and to settle his thoughts. When he is done with thinking, he took out his phone, chose his mother's contact and pressed his thumb to green phone button.

First call, nothing

The second call, still nothing

Three more calls, also nothing

This gave some hope to the fox. He thought 'If she doesn't answer I can make an excuse that I tried to call but she was unavailable.

But this happiness hasn't lasted too long. On the seventh or so call Nick's mother answered with cracking voice like she cried a moment ago.

„Where are you" Nick's mom half yelled through the phone

„Mom, don't worr-" but Nick didn't have time to end his reply, his mother's another yell interrupted it

„I asked where are you?!"

„Calm dawn mother, I'm with my friends...downtown. There's no need to yell at me mom, everything is fine. We had a little party down there, now we're tiding things up and right after that, I head to home"

„Oh no Nicholas, nothing is right. You are like, like...child of misery!"

„Seriously mom, 'child of misery'?"

„Yes, yes. Lost cub who doesn't know what to do with his life, who doesn't see anything but alcohol, cheap ladies and drugs, who doesn't see his mother's pain and concern for him..."

„I said calm down mom, I'll be at home in a couple hours, no need to panic"

„I'm not panicking right now Nick, I'm trying to get to you and preserve you from misery life! How can you not see that?!"

„Ok, I think we've had enough of this talk, I'm home by 6 pm sharp, bye"

Nick waited for a reply but didn't get one. So after ending this row with his mother, he took a look at the pavement below him and saw all the people with their kids. How the kids and their parents are so happy together. Recalling his father, he thought, that maybe the fate of happy and well-behaved kid just wasn't his one. Maybe, maybe not, who knows, probably only God himself, he thought. While re-entering his party loft he has been struck with one last thought:

„God If I'm really lost, like a freak without destination in his life, please help me"

End of chapter one

Nick Wilde – red fox

Brenly Kingsley – swift fox

Nick's mother – red fox

Nick's father – red fox

Nick's date – arctic fox

Nick Wilde belongs to Disney, the rest of characters are mine.

Thank you for reading


	2. Nick's thoughts and returning to home

Hello there with another chapter. I didn't have a chance to tell you about my nationality and my interest in writing. So I come from Poland, which is the reason for my not always perfect English, but I'm still improving myself. My interest in writing comes from reading a big amount of furry fandom books, mostly Kyell Gold's ones. That's everything from me, enjoy.

In the shadow of the father

Chapter two: Nick's thoughts and returning to home

Nick's point of view 

The downtown of Zootopia, 21st November 9.07 am

Wow. Is all I can say after this short talk with my mother. I say wow because it has inspired to think more deeply about my life.

Am I really the child of misery?, I know that my mom exaggerated a bit like she always does, but still, she has the point. I mean am I really that pathetic in her eyes? Don't I have any value in this world? No, no I can't think like that, it only gets me depression.

I'm just like normal other teenage kid after 18, well maybe with the exception of swots. I drink alcohol, I smoke weed, sometimes I do a little harder drugs...hmmm but I don't think that calling heroine and others as 'little harder'. Ok Sometimes I take hard drugs but it's only at parties, so it doesn't count.

Of course, it counts you stupid fox. You are harming yourself and your family. Your mother didn't give you her time and herself so now you are wasting it with your lifestyle. I'm hearing my good, like this angel's side which often appears in the movies side.

Then I let myself to hear the bad, say demonic side that says: stop thinking like this Nick, as you said, you're just typical teen living his youth years, there's no need to worry. You'll get through high school to college, get some education and end somewhere with some job. Everyone has to have a job right?

Well no, my bad side told me that I'll 'get through high school' which is completely true because my mark isn't all promising, precisely saying I'm barely making it to next classes.

Maybe I should wake up when I still have time? But nah, I couldn't quit my friends, they're the ones who keep my mind in one piece, but at the same time, they are the reason for my possible degeneracy.

Oh my, I don't know what to think anymore, so I buck myself up and get back from the fresh-air-filled balcony into stinking, almost demolished apartment.

I sat on the damp couch, probably someone has spilt something over it, I don't care, it's not my piece of furniture.

The place is completely ruined. Ripped pieces of clothes are tossed everywhere, walls...all stained with remnants of yesterday's alcohol and pukes, furniture almost all broken except couch I'm sitting on.

„Shittt...what have we done. Salim's gonna be mad." I said to myself admiring the destruction we made the previous evening.

As looking at my friends cleaning our party loft, it reminds me of extract from „Great Gatsby", when Nick, yeah another Nick, as if a reflection of myself, has been invited by Tom who wants to party and cheat on Daisy. In the book, they went to almost the same, at first neatly tided room, which now has transformed into party battleground. They did all the mess, but unlike now, in Fitzgerald's book, it ends with Tom hitting his female paramour.

Maybe I'm another Tom, who wants to show everybody his awesomeness, meanwhile hurting his mother's feelings and driving her mad. My mom would have been Daisy in that scenario. As my train of thoughts goes further, I take a look at my now all woken up comrades and see how they're getting things together in the room.

„You're going to help Wilde, or what?" Brenly asked me a rhetorical question, of course, I have to help my buddies, loyalty first, always. I wonder if we're gonna face the consequences of our hard party and demolished the place, and by that, I don't mean any juridical ones, I'm worried about Salim's reaction.

Salim is not a guy to be messed with. He's knee-deep related to one of the most powerful mob organisations in the world. He may not be a kingpin right now but surely has killed many mammals.

He's the culprit of an old but very once touted case, when a bunch of cops found four, gored kid's corpses. Their eyes were out of their eye sockets, instead of them he put there two bottles by the side of its necks. Their hands and legs were fractured with their bones hanging from sides. On their stomachs, he wrote with kid's blood „Fuck Me" sign, though he has never had any paedophile tendency, at least not toward us.

Someone asked me once. Why do I stick with such a dangerous person? Well, the answer is easy. For the money, what could be the other thing, right? We have a deal with him that he gives us the stuff: cocaine and heroine decks, sometimes but rarely weed. And we bargain it away around our school, often going to another school as well. We get five percent of those trades and this apartment to party from time to time, frankly talking, every week. But he's said to not mess this lodging of him, because he often uses it to hold illegal immigrants and hetaira. I have no idea what he would do with us if we messed his place. I don't want to contemplate about it.

I got up and went to help my friends, grabbing a broom I start sweeping floors, while the rest of the group take care of shattered glass and cans. While cleaning I can see other guys, a wolf by the name of Seito, cougar twins named Tod and Greg, and the last one is timber wolf Garth, who's talking to his ermine date. Mentioning these two I wonder how they fit together. Not my concern.

„Yay Nick, you doin' somethin' after we clean up?" Tod asks me

„Nah, probably going eat something and head home. I promised my mother to be there by 6"

„And from when do you keep your promises? Especially to your mother?" he asked me with some cogitation in his voice

„Man, I have to. She's mad at me because I didn't call her last night"

„It's better you didn't. You were so worked up with all that stuff and your sweet vixen" Tod said while smiling his feline grin.

„Yeah maybe you're right with that"

„Or maybe your mom has a right to be worried and mad at you"

Brenly chimes into our conversation

„I told you to mind your own business and let me take care of my family relations" I responded, adding a bit of emphasis on 'my'

„Your mom is just worried about you. I think you should care about her concerns a bit more if you want to make your relation easier, like normal cub should have with its mother.

„Thank you for another amazing piece of advice Mr cocky-head, what would I do without you by my side" I responded, mocking that I care about his in-word

„Think about it for a while. I only want good for you Nick, you don't want to end up like your father, do you"

This makes my blood reach its boiling temperature. I say through gritted teeth

„Don't you ever mention my father any more with my presence"

Everyone in the room goes still, I stare at the floor, then at the scared animals all looking at me wide-eyed

I cough and say

„I...I'm sorry...I...I got carried away"

At this, the nerve gets lessen but still, everyone is tense. I feel an arm on my shoulder and voice saying

„Nick..we all want the best for you, so does your mother. You should talk to her and make an agreement with her. She's tearing her veins for you, for your future, and you toss it apart. I know that your fa-...that his absence doesn't make it easier but at least try."

Bren's words reassure me a bit and give me hope because hope is the most needed feeling nowadays.

Everyone goes back to their jobs. I keep sweeping the floor, while Tod is hoisting smashed cans and trashed bottles with Gregory.

I wish I had a brother. This thought remains in the head for a while, principally when I'm looking at those two. Everything could have been better with a brother or sister, well any sibling as support at hard times. Maybe my father wouldn't have ended in a way he has.

Maybe I as one and an only kid wasn't enough for him and I'm the reason of him seeking pleasures in different ways that taking care of family and raising a son.

I'm being offended by my thoughts one more time, so I wave them off like dust from the floors with my broom.

„We got crazy yesterday" Seito mentions our party while examining the state of the loft.

„Some of us got laid too..."Garth adds, looking his deep green eyes on me

„What? It is a strange thing, a thing that none of you has ever done? Or you Garth, yes, Garthy Garth with his ermine girl?

„We didn't get into action last night"

That stops everyone for the second time. We settle our looks on this big timber wolf and wait for him to say

„She said that she has some morals, like moral principles and she doesn't get into those things at first date"

After that Garth receives a couple of laughs from us

„My my, what a primness," I say, rubbing the tear, that my laughter caused me to shed. Of course, Garth said that because his girl isn't around here any more, but after listening about her attitude to sex life I don't think so that Garth will have another date with her

„Okay guys, hurry up, I don't want to root here all day"

says Greg, talking for the first time today

So we get more into cleaning the apartment, during a couple of guys go to the bathroom to puke, whom I don't wonder why, because the hangover and soreness are excruciating.

After cleaning up the place we gather our thing from the party. When everyone is ready to go out of the room Brenly asks one more time

„Everone has everything? We don't expect to be around here soon, especially after Salim visits the place. I hope he doesn't get mad"

The last sentence is muttered because not everyone of our squad knows about Salim's mob stories.

Everone confirms that we have everything that is ours and we head out of the building into the pavement.

The first thing that hits me directly in my fox muzzle is a warm, fresh breeze, the same as on balcony. It is essential for foxes to refresh themselves in view of our thick coat, especially winter one. On winter at its onset, the fur is often problematic, because we foxes lose it like like snake loses its skin.

Once we accommodated ourselves to the new surroundings, we head down the sidewalk toward some park. A bunch of smug teenagers, who think that they know everything about life, they don't need school, parents, anything except good toke from a joint

and pretty lady at his side, but the truth is contrary.

The weather today is good, no rain, no clouds, as my grandma would describe it

As we're heading down the city someone mentions about breakfast

„Yeah...I need one, If not I'm gonna starve to death" said Seito, rubbing his now empty and growling stomach.

„You're that hungry because you were puking half hour. You need to watch yourself with alcohol next time, dumbass" responded Bren. I haven't mentioned yet, but Brenly the swift fox is the one most sensible I think. Always knows what to say and how to react, well...maybe not always but most of the time. Despite him being not the red fox he acts like one. Damn, I should act like one and not let my friend take my role. I said with a little grin

„Yeah, everything you say is right. Right? Mr big-head?" Seito responded with much of enthusiasm even with his hangover.

„Whatever wolfy"

„Ohh did I slap you down foxy, foxy" There's no reply from Bren so Seito, being the on humorous and frivolous, goes straight to me

„And what's up with you, Nicholas the Wilde" he says, word-playing with my name and surname

„I'm being myself Seito. I try not to puke on the pavement and keep myself restrained with words. Ohh my head" I say while attaching my right hand to my throbbing now head

„You're not being yourself, Nick. The Nick I know would be probably hitting girls right now" Seito responds, mentioning the girls because of young, sexy she-wolf passing by.

„Not in my current state. God grhh...I need painkillers"

„We can go to drug store and get you ones"

„Drugstore, hehe. What can you buy there? Drugs!" everyone's eyes are now on laughing Seito, who made a silly joke

„What? Can't I joke a bit you misery guts?"

We're going to some drug store to buy some painkillers for me while talking, mostly discussing last night's party we had.

After that, we head down to some dinner place and we find a convenient one where they serve burgers and stakes. Everything we need for now.

When we're in there, a nice coyote waitress comes to us and asks

„What for you boys?"

„Fries and burger for me," I say first

„Same for me but with enlarged fries and coke. Oh and double meat to my burger" Seito says as we all look at him, so does the female coyote

„You sure you'll bolt that? We have large portions."

„Trust me miss, I know what I'm doing" he responds

Each one of us mutters "Yeah he does" half chuckling

We keep ordering our meals when Tod shows his smug, toothy grin and says

„And beer for me sweetie"

We look a the waitress revulsed face and waiting for her response

„Firstly, I'm not your sweetie youngster, and secondly I think you're a little too young for alcohol, don't you think?"

We put our eyes on teen cougar one more time and he says to the coyote

„I'm old enough for everything" he lies himself back

„Ok, coke for you as well. That's all? everything else?"

„ca-.." Tod tries to chime something but is fast enough interrupted by Bren

„That's all. Thank you"

As the waitress starts to walk back in the kitchen Tod tries his chance one more time.

„Can I have you instead of coke" as he said it, we can't believe he did. The female coyote turns herself toward us and says.

„Kiss my ass you turd"

„Will do, with a pleasure" Tod is now all worked up and laughing

Now the waitress is backing for good but not without showing her middle finger in our direction.

„Do you have to be frisky and mess with people all the time, cougar?" asked irritated Bren, sounding reasonable as always

„No, you are always uptight and fossil, winding down sometimes won't make you harm, you know," Tod said, trailing his look on waitress's ass

„I'm not tense or anything, I'm only trying to act mature and solemnly, and that won't me you harm Tod" Brenly put some emphasis on you and harm to intensify his utterance

„Anyway, we need to figure out how we tell Salim about his place. We need to find him as soon as possible" Tod dropped the topic about coyote and focused himself on a more serious problem

„Or he will find us sooner than we do" Seito chimed his sentence which has made everyone anxious and alarmed

„Don't say that" Bren allayed everyone around the table"We'll talk with him at the school and nothing's going to happen"

That makes the talking mammals less tense about an upcoming encounter with the ominous mobster.

„Where the fuck is my food" Greg yells to ease the mood

„Jesus fox, you ordered it five minutes ago, what do you expect from a cheap slum, huh?"

We're talking a bit to kill the time, then our meals arrive, being brought by the same coyote waitress. I wonder if she spat in Tod's burger for his disrespectful words before.

While eating we try to make the talk go on, even with your muzzles full of delicious and nutritious meat and fries.

Our awful hangover makes the food tastes like a sanctifying grace on sinner's soul.

I grab one of Bren's fries on which he responds defensively

„My food" we giggle at that, he acted like a ferocious animal defending his kill

Once we've eaten everything we got, I signal with my hand that we want to pay. Our, I would dare to say 'befriended' waitress brings us the receipt, while we are desperately seeking throughout our pockets for money. We get the sum to pay the bill, as we hand the money to the coyote, Tod starts to pierce the girl with his feline eyes, but the only feedback is the coyote's disgusted face.

„She's mine, I tell you guys" Tod sums up his action with the waitress, as we're going to the exit doors of the canteen

„In your wet dreams, maybe you stand a chance" Tod receives the response from his twin brother

„har, har. Very funny, maybe I mention your night actions and wet bed sheet? What do you say?"

We all laugh and Greg says

„Can't you take a joke in for just one time"

After dinner we all go for a long walk, reconsidering the events of last night as we're adoring the view of breath-taking scar precipice.

I haven't mentioned, but Zootopia is placed on the brink of the Pacific Ocean so that we can admire the beautiful and picturesque landscapes.

During our ramble, we talk a bit about our families too. I stay quiet for the sake of my mother. It's not that I'm ashamed of her or anything but I don't want any more dispute with the guys, especially Brenly.

Our bunch starts reaching the end of the jutty, and also it's getting late, so I take a lot at my watch and say

„Sorry guys, I'd love to hang out a little more but you know, mother, home at 6 sharp, Right?"

I say, mostly aiming the 'right' word at Bren who just rolls his eyes and just gives me his hand to shake as a goodbye. I shake the others hands as well and say my farewell before I head down toward the bus stop to catch the last bus home. I hope I still have one to ride with.

After reaching the nearest subdepot I start to search for my bus ticket but fail to find it anywhere in my jacket. So now I'm seeking for some money, but unfortunately, I spent the rest of it at dinner place. I have no other option than riding without a ticket.

I'll probably get a ticket for that, yeah, a ticket for a ticket, what an irony, shitty and miserable life.

When the bus arrives, I get myself in it. After passing the first five stops I gain the hope of save ride without being penalized. But my effervescence doesn't last for long. On the next stop, the ticket collector enters the vehicle.

Shit. Is all I can say right now. Another fine this month. Mom Will be pissed. I can't even fly out of the bus because the driver closes the doors immediately after the entry of the ticket collector.

I try to look cool by pretending to look at some passing building, but as the bus drives away, the collector slowly gets himself nearer me, checking the others passengers' tickets. Finally, he goes to me.

„Ticket please, sir" Nobody has ever called me sir, not a ticket collector

„Eh, uh...nice weather, isn't it" I'm showing him my full tentative grin. He raises his eyebrows and says,

„Do you have your ticket sir or not?" the collector asks me looking frustrated that another young'un tries to check out If he's dumb or not.

„I can't deny your statement, but at the same time, I wouldn't affirm that I don't have my ticket" what the hell I am talking about. Can't I just say that I don't have one so he can write my penalty ticket and we're over this masquerade?

„I assume you don't have one?" he says and takes out his writing pad to give a penalty. I don't say anything and he writes a ticket. The hell, I say loudly

„Ohh come on, can't you just let me be and ride this two fuckin' more stops?!" frustration overcomes me.

„Please calm yourself down or I'll call the police"

I can't do much more about it and soon he gives me my fine.

„You have a week to make a payment"

I stay silent for a bit and then say"Yeah, yeah, fuck off"

The last part I say in a mutter so he doesn't hear me, but as he heads down to the rest of the bus he turns back to me and asks.

„What did you say to me kid?"

I respond"I said nice day to you officer" I put on some fake flattery but he buys it

„Good" is his only response. The rest of my ride is silent. I don't have anything to say to myself except 50$ fine to pay, probably by my mother. Oh God, I don't want to think about her now.

I reach my destination, last bus stop near the place I live. My mother can only afford a small flat, kitchen small bathroom and two modest rooms to provide us at least a bit of intimateness.

As soon as I stand in front of the main doors to enter the stairwell, I'm seeking for my keys but I have no luck to find them. Must have left them somewhere. Another thing to the list of the shit I received today: afficio myself new keys.

I have no other choice than call my mother to open doors for me through the entry phone. I pull the right button with the number of our apartment and wait. Waiting is purgatory because

I don't know If she wants to have a sass through the intercom. Thank goodness she sounds still but sensible at the moment and lets me in.

Passing the janitor, he gives a look of despise, to show me that I'm untrustworthy in his eyes, probably in all the neighbours' eyes.

Staying in front of the door of my home sends me tingles through my back. I don't want to enter this den of suffering and bovver. Not for the sake of my mother, I equate my now absent father to those painful memories of the past. Fortunately long gone past.

I look at the placard saying „M. Wilde", I can easily espy the empty space after M letter and lack of 's' in the 'Wilde' surname. A few years ago those lacks of letters were occupied by the first name of my father's name and 's' which makes the 'Wilde' plural.

But before I have a chance to think a bit more, I hear some rumbling behind the door and in a flash the door are open.

I look at my mother, directly into her sore eyes. She works in the near workhouse as a labourer. The work is very weary but she doesn't stand any chance for other employment. Anyway, I look at her, she's wearing an old, ragged pair of jeans and some shabby pullover, having nothing on her feet.

„Good you're here" she starts with quite an odd statement right now, I expected her to yell at me and we have an argument, but the old saying is 'Don't count your chickens before they hatch' so I pull myself in the apartment and find a place to sit. I don't bother taking my shoes off, because now the most important thing is to have an understanding with mom.

„You said that you would be at 6" she says and I take a nervous look at my watch, but al I can see are hands showing the time, it's 4.29 pm. I'm earlier than I should've been.

„Yeah, I made things went faster than we expected them to be"

I say, still feeling tentative about my mother's strange behaviour, she takes a long breath, settles her look on me and prepare her muzzle to make a word. Here it comes

„I'm aware where you were last night and what you were up to because converting it countless times I don't expect any other option than you partying with your asshole-friends in that rookery of yours.

„They're not-" I try to chime in but it's impossible with my mom's loud and clear interjection.

„Anddd..." she puts a lot of emphasis on this 'and'

„Today is Sunday, so shoving away any other circumstances tomorrow's Monday and as far as I'm concerned students go to school at Mondays, right?" ok, now she's pretending that nothing happened, so I respond to her

„Right bu-" another, louder interposing shuts me up.

„So I assume you go to your room, do your homework, study."

I'm shocked, whether it's some mocked attention toward my school and education because my mother has never been so concerned in me before.

„If you have another opinion, you can pack up your things and get out" oh right, that's it. I didn't expect her to so harsh this time but like she said, after countless of times we were arguing about my decadent lifestyle she has enough of it and decided to say one but a firm word to me. I don't have any other choice than obey, so I curl my tail between my reddish legs and like a chidden cub I make my route to my room.

Right after the entrance I toss my bag aside and lay on the bed without any movement. Various thoughts start to flow in my mind, giving me not the most pleasant feeling.

I try not to think about my mother, about all her sacrifice for me, that I can't appreciate it, and how I make her life more hopeless than it's now, well precisely, our lives, because my lifestyle affects me to in some ways.

Avoiding the things about my mother makes me think about something more terrible. About something that I thought I have left far away in the past.

My father overwhelms my thoughts.

He was a quite average red fox, looking at him someone might have thought that he's working some normal work, likely he has a family, raising a son or a daughter. One adjustment has to be done.

Indeed he had a family, but he was not raising them. He depriving them of their happiness as a normal family.

I remember him, returning to home all drunk like a fish, swearing and spitting everywhere on the floor, then he used to have an argument with my mother about God knows what. Oh, no, once I've eavesdropped on their row, father said that it's unacceptable for a mother to not be asleep by 11 pm. He always went apeshit after alcohol and stronger drugs. Not mentioning the beating he often gave us. Many times I had to go to school with my eyes swollen and black, same with my mother to work.

This shit was going on and on, but one special night, when he was drinking in a bar, a guy came up to him. From what I've heard he proposed him a job, a well-paid job. Of course, he took it, this kind of occasion may never happen again. Back in the house, he was talking with some guy through the phone, probably with the same from the bar. And then I overheard the pivotal word, 'mob', precisely the full name of the organisation 'Sanctifying Angels'.

He took his full suitcase and said 'I'm leaving and I don't know when I'm back' was all he managed to stutter in his drunken state. We didn't say anything to that, avoiding another argument with him. He didn't even say goodbye or any farewell, but took a swing at the main door and left. That was the last time I saw him. At first, it was kind of hard for us, due to the lack of money he used to bring, even with his drinking. But soon enough we got accustomed and everything went back to normal. His leaving has stopped all the beating and hard arguments for good. Well, my mom doesn't beat me but we argue a lot.

I stop myself and try to get rid of those nasty and painful memories of him. For now, he's somewhere knee-deep into mob world, maybe still as a doormat or maybe a kingpin. Noone knows.

I look at the little-cracked ceiling of my shelter and fall in deep and peaceful sleep.

Seito- big, white wolf who likes girls and joking around. Goes with Nick to the same school.

Tod and Greg twins- playful teens cougars. They play football in school varsity. Also, attend to the same school as Nick does.

Garth- brown timber wolf, likes girls but is curious about gay's lifestyle

Brenly- the swift fox, reasonable one in the squad. Doesn't have any girlfriend, nerdish type, but his chemical knowledge gives him a bit of ability to produce a few kinds of drugs. 


	3. Talk with the Archenemy

**Martha Wilde is Nick's mother. She's a sweet homemaker reaching her fifties. Having suffered a lot of ordeal with her cruel husband and previously with her abusive parents she tries to steer her son's life into best way possible, unfortunately, it's not so easy for a forlorn mother to take care of everything, especially with a lot of pressure in her work.**

 **That's a small note on Nick's mother for this chapter. Enjoy**

 **In the shadow of the father**

 **Chapter three: Talk with the Archenemy**

 **Martha's point of view**

Suburbs of Zootopia November 21st 6.12 pm, Wildes apartment

There is no more distressing sight for mother than seeing her beloved son being on the slippery slope and having no leverage to change that pernicious path of her one and only offspring.

I've been struggling that way of life for some quite long period, but I have no other choice than go to this arduous and tedious labour work of mine. I'm working at least twelve hours to afford me and my son as such residence. Sometimes I have to stay at work for some extra night shift when the money I earn from my regular time off work doesn't last to the end of the month.

I'm near my fifties right now, only ten more years till the retirement but even then I will have to work because my retiring pension is not so promising that we'll be able to provide us at least major needs of life.

I remind myself that there is nothing in the fridge for supper so I must go for some shopping to the near grocery. I don't think that Nick will eat something today regarding his state.

What makes me most anxious and powerless is that I can't do a thing with Nick's lifestyle. Because what can I do? Ban him? For what, for going out from the house or cut his money off? I did that once, which led to a big argument but I made it firm and he couldn't outtalk me in ways he always does. But still, he got money from I don't know where because he crossed his heart that he wasn't stealing or anything and drug dealing drops of because he's too young for that. I mean who would buy any drugs from an immature teen who's recently got rid of his juvenile acne. Shoving my worrying thoughts aside, I go to my bedroom and get changed from this worn work outfit. Mentioning my work, I earn my living in near manufactory as a cleaning lady, but I clean very expensive plastic bottles producing machines so that a little mistake can cost me a life. Literally. Fine for spoiling one of those could reach up to hundreds of thousand, and I can barely make money for this mildewed flat.

I put on some good pair of jeans and quite trendy flower-patterned blouse and put some perfume to cover my sweat odour. When I'm ready, I grab a linen reusable bag and go out to make some marketing. Fortunately, Nick doesn't have a gourmet's palate so basic delicatessens will do.

The first thing that catches my eye after closing the door of my apartment is my adorable neighbour. She's a vixen like me, but unlike like me she has a loving husband and stable family relationship with her daughter, she's living in this hovel because her spouse is building a nice house for them and they couldn't get any lodging right now, so she's only temporary here, tough titty, she's very nice to me. Completely opposite to my neighbours who all are bleak and abrasive.

"Hello Martha!, I haven't seen you in a while" she greets me with a smile showing on her prim muzzle. She beams with positiveness and benevolence, it's so rarely seen today. Maybe not this times but in this poor district. So I try to act against my current mood and put on a smile and say,

"Hey, Leila! How've you been?"

"Everything's good with me, Marcus gets through with the house, such a pity we won't be able to see each other soon. Maybe you will meet in our new place when it's done? I'd love to regale you and Nick." she says, mentioning her husband Marcus who is a lawyer.

"I'd love to but you know how things are with work. I barely have time anything, huh. Not mentioning Nick of course.

"Oh yes, Nick. By the way of him, I didn't know that he goes out with my daughter." I froze at that. Nick goes out with Leila's daughter? It sounds ridiculous, because she's a well-behaved kid, educating herself to be a doctor, speaking of which, she has recently achieved some award from chemistry contest.

"Yes I saw them together last evening at the downtown"

"Maybe they were hanging out in a group or something, I don't expect your daughter to have an interest in my son," I say while ruminating their opposite behaviours.

"Well I don't know what they were doing but seeing Ollie and Nick all kissy-kissy doesn't give me any other conclusion rather than they are a couple." At that, I compose the puzzle of thoughts into a cohesive outcome. She must have been liquored her last night, that's why she let him be all around her, probably pop her cherry too.

I only hope that it won't result in her being pregnant or anything. That would make me dig my grave.

"Ohh, yes, now I remember, they were hanging out a bit lately, say Leila, when did your daughter come home yesterday night?" I ask, pretending to not remember that they're together because I don't want to embarrass myself.

"Um, she was around seven, but I didn't catch a lot of talk with her because she went to sleep early, oh and I think that they went to some lousy dinner because she was puking like a whole hour from food poisoning." Of course, having no alcohol tolerance may cause a teenager a puking on hangover.

"Oh, sorry to hear that. Excuse me but I have to hurry to the shop before they close."

"Of course, I don't want to stop you. Could you ask Nick from me if he's stable with my daughter for now, because I'd love him to date Ollie" she says enthusiastically, less enthusiasm with me. I try to digest her words about Nick and her daughter and make a proper response. Finally, I find the words and say, slowly fading away from her in the direction of the staircase.

"I will talk with him"

"Good, thank you. So...goodbye, we'll see each other soon I think"

"Yes, goodbye to you too" I try to make it less awkward than it's now

I can't believe Nick would take advantage of such sweet girl Ollie is, but having the knowledge of alcohol effects, I assume it was her on him too.

The rest of the walk to the shop goes normal. I pass some another fox and porcupine couples with their kids, they're happy together.

It would be less tense with Nick if we could make some agreement with each other if he would listen to me sometimes than always knowing better and arguing. This leads me to some pleasant memories with him, when he was 9 and we were like the normal families I passed.

Flashback

Narrative point of view

"Mommy, mommy, look at me!" screamed a young fox kid to his mother, they're sitting and playing with each other on the playground

"Nicholas, you are my greatest hero!" mother of the kid replies, admiring his self-made vigilante mask and cloak running after his peer wolf friend who's clad in some robber-looking outfit

"I will catch you Seito" the kid yells one more time to his friend

"You wish you could, Foxman" they were playing thief-policeman

play. After then the fox cub and his mother went home, having some ice-cream en route.

"That was the best day of my life,"the smiling kid told his mother, at what she replied.

"I'm happy that you're happy son, tomorrow we can go here and have something sweet to" at that the little, adorable kid ran to his mom and hugged her fondly while saying

"I love you mom, I will never leave you"

She hugged him even more tightly and said

"I know that you won't son" The happy family went back to their home but to the outsiders, it might leave a one, important question.

Where is the father?

End of flashback

Those were good days when we used to talk to each other like mother and her cub should. Maybe it was because Nick hasn't had many friends, not like today. Or maybe because it's undeniably easier to take control of nine years cub than of almost grown-up and mutinous teenager. He may seem mature but only his age, not with his way of thinking.

I try not to think more about it, so I focus myself on the pavement and shove aside my thoughts.

Shopping is also a very tedious thing to do. I never understood the shopaholics, how can anyone last in the shop more than an hour, an hour of course when it's necessary. While doing my normal shop routine, I meet one of my co-workers and we have some chit-chat about some insignificant topics like, what's the weather today and how our labour-work is wiping out our lasts of energy. I don't have much time and most of all disposition to talk about unimportant things so I say that I left a bowl of soup on the cookstove and I have to go.

At the checkout the female otter cashier says,

"37 dollars and 86n cents" I reach for my purse and see in that lasts of my digit are only two 20 notes. It will do for marketing but I'll have to spend my savings again because I don't have any more money left.

"Thank you and have a nice day, ma'am," she says and that makes me think If Nick could take some job, maybe as a cashier or something, maybe he could hand out leaflets, He's mature enough to help the home budget. But for now, I drop the topic and make my way out of the grocery shop.

Jesus Fox, I'm over it, at least for a few days.

When I arrived at my flat I drop the bags and put some things into the fridge, It's past 8 so I have a bit of time for myself. I sit on the old armchair and take out a book, but reading makes my eyes close, I put the book away and drift into sleep.

Drrrrrr, drrrrrr. The phone rings, sending shrill sounds throughout the room. As soon as I wake up, I make my way to the home phone. Many mammals got rid of this kind of communicating device, but I think that it's convenient to have one. I reach for the receiver and put it near my chocolate-brown ear to be greeted with the happy voice of my good friend.

"Hey Martha, what's up with you. You didn't call me last night, has something happened" Pol, my best bestie, who works in as a flower girl in one of the flower shops in downtown. Also, I recall that I indeed had to call her last evening but the things with Nick

overwhelmed my mind and I must have forgotten to call her.

"No, everything's fine, besides Nick"

"Oh? What's with him, or maybe let me think. He went to one of his crazy parties, didn't he" knowing me a couple

good years she reads me like a sheet of paper.

"Yes, he did, but called me and got home around evening. Pol, I don't know what to do with him anymore. I'm worried about him"

"I think that the best way to deal with him is to let him be. He's through tough span, high-school, pressure and everything, and besides, what can we or what can you do about him. He's not a clumsy kid anymore." that's what I recalled myself on the way to the shop.

"Yes, maybe you're right but what If he ends up being some prowler without any perspective for proper life" I can imagine her saying 'he's now' but I make this thought fade as fast as it's occurred.

"Don't worry so much Martha, he will get through high school, find his significant other and settle down" Pol regarding a 'significant other'hit me with another presumption

"Yeah, he already fucked neighbour's daughter, so no need to worry about him finding a girl" I say it sarcastically and wait for the lingering silence to reach its end

"What?" Pol says sounding astonished

"Knowing Nick, it shouldn't be much of bewilderment"

She tries to digest my words and replies, adding a bit of sarcasm too,

"At least you don't need to worry about his sex life" her attempt to lessen the mood didn't work out as well as she expected, so she adds

"That wasn't the decent thing to say but trust me, he'll settle down, he has to someday"

"I hope he will" I say showing a bit of sadness in my voice.

We talk a little more about her life. She started dating some 33 years old stallion, they got to know each other through the internet dating site. The talk finally goes to its end and we say our farewells to each other. Putting down the phone I feel this warm feeling inside me because somebody cares about me and my problems. I start making my way to the armchair I sat on half an hour ago, looking at the clock, it says it's quarter to eleven so I better go to sleep for the sake of my damn work and my exhaustion. But when I collect my book from the coffee table and make my way to the bedroom, the phone starts to ring again.

Who might it be? Maybe Pol forgot to tell me something important. As soon as I put my book on the chest of drawers next to my bed, I make a way back to answer the phone. I put the phone to my pointed ear and wait for Pol's voice to enter my ear for the second time this evening.

"Hello Martha,..." "How have you been?"

My blood freezes, my heart reaches its highest possible pulse. I should be chuffed that another person cares about me, but this time I reach for the lasts of my nerve and try to catch my voice to proceed the words out of me.

"Imposs...Impossible" I feel faintly right now, not believing to whom I'm talking about

But then I clear my mind and say firmly, without any kindness in my voice,

"What do you want" I bark sharply through the receiver

"I just want to ask how are you guys doing and ho-"

The fox on the opposite side of the phone has no right to end his sentence because is being interrupted by the more incandescent female voice of mine

"You left us behind ten years ago, how dare you call me and ask me how I'm doing, you, you...you lousy shot!"

Silence hovers through the air for the second time, I wait for his response. Finally, I have a chance to hear it.

"I just thought that maybe you and Nick need some financial support and also I wanted to know how things are."

I try to calm myself and not curse at him or worse, sling the phone in the nearest wall, I grit my teeth and say.

"Things in this house are not your concern anymore, and we don't want your mob-money. What the fuck do you think, huh? That I can't raise a kid and afford a flat without an excuse of a husband?"

I shout through the receiver but soon cool out, because I don't want to wake Nick and let him know that his father called. It would raise only questions: how's he? Why did he leave us? What he's doing now? And many more.

"That life is far behind me, I on-" another pause made of my voice stops him in his words.

"Say, do you beat the shit out of your whores like you used to with me or you left that behind too?" knowing his attitude this statement might be defiant to him, but I don't care. All I want right now is to let all the thing out. He stays silent for a while and then he says

"Umm.., how things are with Nick"

"He has already cleared his mind of you" I think that stings his ruthless soul for a bit because he seems like he can't catch any words to respond.

"Tell him that I can meet with or maybe offer him a job" at this I freeze for the second time. I don't want this jailbird near my Nick anymore.

"You better stay away from him, you devil. He's perfectly fine without you and so am I" I say, and I think that it gave him something to think on because for one last time I have to process the agonizing silence on the phone. It lasts longer than I expected, so I simply end this call with the last sentence.

"I assume we're done. Don't bother us any more. We don't need you, I don't want Nick to end like you did!"

"Take care, Martha. I lov-"

"Go to hell!" I had to yell because him telling me that he loves me, make all my muscles go tense again. How can he say that to me after what he did to us?!

Despite my excitement, I drop all my thoughts aside and try to focus on my temporal life, without him in it.

I only hope that he won't call Nick, or worse, that he won't draft him into the wrong path of life. Worse than he's now on

I lay on the bed under a soft duvet, looking at the ceiling I'm saying my prayers for better tomorrow and at the same time, I try not to cry. Maybe our Lord will listen to my prayers and help me. I close my eyes and rest because tomorrow is the next day of my excruciating ordeal.

Thank you for reading 


	4. Troublesome high schoolers

First of all, I would like to say thank you to my friends. For all their support and credit which I deeply appreciate. Also, I would be very content if you would leave a piece of review, just to have some baseline if my writing is worth your time:)

In the shadow of the father

Chapter four: Troublesome high schoolers

Nick's point of view

Suburbs of Zootopia, November 22nd 2002, Wildes apartment

I'm hearing my alarm clock making agonizing noises which simply get into my sensitive fox ears, making me whimper under my soft and cuddly duvet, though my head is out of any soreness from last day. I reach out my paw to click on the right button of the clock to end its beeping sounds. It is hard to go to school, especially when I haven't prepared anything for today. Unfortunately, there is no way to outtalk my mother on topic me staying at home today, like I did many times. She said she'll be having an eye on my the whole morning and make sure I get to go to school. Of course, I can get back when she's at work, which is after 9 pm, but not without being noticed by teachers. So having no other option, for now, I combine the rests of my energy into one and compel myself to get out of bed. I take a look at my disjointed clothes on the floor, put them neatly into my wardrobe, and take a fresh t-shirt with pizza image on it and a pair of sweats, not forgetting about underwear as well. The one from yesterday is stained with the rests of my previous activities with Ollie, that's her name from what Bren said.

Gathering your things for school is the worst exercise in the world, not reminiscing that it's 7 o'clock and that is the reason for my idle mind. Having gathered the basic things that I'll need for today, it's time to look for some stuff for sell. I press my ears to the door and listen if my mom's away from my room. I guess she's showering because I can't hear her in the rest of apartment and there's no way that she's still sleeping. But I want to make myself certain and I peer through the keyhole. My assumptions are confirmed, she's definitely not near the door of my bedroom.

Confidently I turn back toward my bed and lift one side of it, peering into the hiding place of all my Salim's stuff. I take out an average size black box, which reeks of marijuana and tobacco, it's piled up with almost every drug available on the market. But for today I take one and half an ounce of weed and two syringes filled with heroin, not forgetting about a bag of cocaine and a few pills of ecstasy. Next thing I must do is place them carefully into my jacket's pockets, I have to remain extra cautiousness to not mutilate nor a single piece of joint or ecstasy.

Frankly, I despise this job but my mother's work can't provide us with enough money and I don't see myself in the kind of job she has.

The outcome is I don't have much of choice and besides, Salim won't let us drop the topic just like that.

I wait for my mother to leave the bathroom, finally, she comes out. Having all things with drugs settled in my jacket I make my way to the bathroom for my morning routine. When I'm done, I'm looking at myself in the mirror, quite admiring my face and saying. "You look marvellous fox, I'm sure girls will appreciate it"

My mother greets me in the kitchen, while I'm preparing some breakfast. We talk a bit about yesterday which leads me to remind about that fine I got from the ticket collector. So I drop the other things aside and try to tell her as gently as I can

"Well, you see, ee umm" I'm trying to find the proper words but nothing comes up to me.

"What is it Nick" she asks, fully concerned now. I have no back off.

"When I was riding in a bus to home yesterday" pause

"And you wouldn't believe but a man came up to me"

"And?" she asked me, showing her boredom in my excuses

"And he was an officer of City Transport Department"

"Let me guess, he was a simple ticket collector and gave you a simpler fine of 50$ for riding without a ticket"

"Yes, could you believe it?" I say, pretending like it's been the first time thing be I and she, we both know how I am so she says.

"I will pay it" just like that I should be happy that she doesn't want to argue and yell at for this but I know her too long to not know that something is wrong.

"Okayyy...? I guess I will give you this money back"

" I don't want your money, because I don't know from where it's from and you wouldn't tell me anyway"

That silences me a bit. I don't want to talk to her about my extra money source

"But this time buy a ticket" she adds to her last statement and leaves the kitchen, leaving me and my thoughts alone.

'How would she react If she knew that I sell drugs to juvenile kids'? I wonder but it doesn't last long because I don't want to find out about it.

In a couple minutes we're sitting together at the table I living-room and mom's praying over our food like she always does. She's a deep believer, not bigoted but truly believing. At which I'm glad she's some at least spiritual support, pity I don't have one.

When she's done, we start eating our food and talk a little more about the day ahead.

"What do you have in school today" she asks, which bothers me because I know it'll lead to her describing how hopeless I am for not having an interest in education. But I can't pretend not hearing her and I say.

"Not much, probably some math test and maybe chemistry to"

"Have you prepared for it" that is what I was worried about.

"I have some knowledge from lessons" my response is funny even for me because usually, I don't attend many lessons and even when I attend them, I don't take much interest in it. Maybe sometimes I should, though. I may not be the most prominent student in my school but still, I have something in my head. My mother doesn't say anything at which I assume she doesn't want to produce herself anymore.

We eat in silence. The fault of us being almost apart doesn't lie on my side only, If she wasn't all critical on me all the time, maybe we would talk like a normal family does, even with my lifestyle.

But I don't have much time to dwell on that, because the clock reads 7.32 pm and I have to leave soon unless I want to be late for my bus. And I need 2 more minutes to buy this fuckin' ticket.

So I stand up and kiss my mother on her forehead saying,

"Bye mom, I'll be home after school. At this she replies,

"Ok, be careful and don't mess anything"

That's what bothers me with her. Always seeing the worst in me, I can't make a step over the threshold without getting myself into trouble. That's what she thinks, completely ignoring that I'm not a kid anymore and I can take care of myself. But enough of the thinking, I have to hurry, school start at 8.00 pm.

I walk to the bus stop alone, because none of my friends lives in my neighbourhood, It would be more interesting to have someone I could talk to even during this short walk.

As soon as I've arrived at the bus stop, I collect myself in front of the ticket machine, trying to buy a ticket, but it is spoiled or something because can't process printing the ticket.

"Damn technology, print it already!" I shout and kick the machine, receiving concerned looks from other pedestrians. I'm used to people looking at me so I don't take any offence or abashment. Finally, I got a ticket when the bus arrives. This time I can travel uneventfully, not worrying about ticket collectors.

The first thing that greets me when I enter my school building is my friends all laughing about something, so I make my way to them as fast as I can to find out what's going on.

"Oh, there he is, our stud!" yells Seito, he looks very well-groomed today, his fur neatly combed and he's sorted with his smile on.

"Hey, what's this all about" I ask while doing our signature handshake with everyone. In the groupie are standing some outsiders who whose names I don't know, but I recognize them by their faces.

"It's about you! Maybe you don't remember this, but at our last party night you were hosing sweet ass of Ollie!" Seito said to me, I started to wonder which girl is Ollie and then bafflement hits me like a meteorite"

"Fuck, that Ollie?!" I ask, laughing because If it's the Ollie I'm thinking about then It must have been a hell of a night.

"Yes, could you believe it"

"But how would she let you fuck her?" Brenly chimes in into our conversation

"She was drunk and later stoned, so she hasn't had any control of herself all the more of Nick" Seito explains, still grinning like a kid "Speaking of which Nick, you better turn to the left and take a look" I do what I've been said to and admire far staying vixen, dressed in tight jeans, which are perfectly exposed her round, big ass and her chocolate-colour tiny feet. My school is placed near the Sahara Square so it gives a perfect reason for girls to wear loose and exposing clothes as far as the teachers aren't all concerned. Looking at her torso I can see white plain blouse, showing her perfect breasts and a bit of her belly. I must own that for a wonk she knows how to make boys lose their wits for her. She's deemed prudery around school but I think it was this way until last night

"She's hot today" is all I can manage to say, still making my eyes happy by looking at her at which she turns to me and sends me a voluptuous wink.

"Looks like you will experience this sweetness today" Tod says, he has just come up to us. He's with his new cute ocelot girlfriend.

I try not to grin but fail and say

"Don't get so worked up on me guys"

We're hearing the sound of the bell which informs us that another day of boredom is just about to start

"Say, do you know anything for math exam?" I ask Seito who's walking with me for our first period, but I think I know the answer already.

"No, do you?"

"Hell no, what do you expect from me"

"That you will pop sweet Ollie"

"Har, har. Take care of your own dick"

We make it to the classroom, where our math teacher Mr. Headly is waiting for us because we're the one late.

"Ok, pen only on the board. You have 30 minutes"

As I receive the paper and look at it, I just tick the random answers, skipping computational tasks. The teacher said 30 minutes, I end in 2. Dropping the pen on the paper makes me show

my smug grin to him, as he walks up to me and take my test, only sighing

The rest of the lesson passes with me just sitting and glaring at other writing people till the bell. Few more periods and we're sitting on the lunch break at the school cafeteria. When everyone's ready with their food, we find a spot to sit and instantly after we sat, Bren asks me not the best question he could have asked right now.

"Did you talk with your mother Nick?" I stare at him, not believing that he's interfering into my personal issues with my mother again.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because we talked yesterday and you confirmed that you'll talk to your mom" we know that I didn't, but it also means that I've not declined my opinion about talking to her either, and Bren is to clever to drop the topic just with me saying that I didn't say anything about it last night. Proceeding my thoughts, I say.

"We've talked a bit, but nothing significant," I say, hoping that it will make him happy and drop the topic, but I'm not lucky today.

"What do you mean by 'nothing significant'? You talked about whether or what?" his curiosity kills my

I don't know if I should make up a lie, but hey, there's no reason for lying now, like I said it wasn't nothing important with my mother.

"No, we were talking about stuff, you know. Me being whole night outside the house, basically she's the reason why I'm here today. Oh and yes, also we talked about my fine." Shit, I bite my tongue, because I deliberately haven't talked about it before the lessons so they wouldn't know about it. Now I'll have to explain it.

"What fine" asks interested Seito, having a mouth full of juicy burger.

"Forget it, I was coming home by bus and I didn't have a ticket, so, yeah, you know, I got one from ticket collector"

"Another 50$" at which I respond "Yes"

"What did your mother say" Brenly comes back into the discourse

"She said, that she'll pay it for me and doesn't want the money back, because she doesn't know about its source. Speaking of which, do you guys have all the drugs for today?" I ask and then all of them fold back their jackets for me to peer and see the crammed pockets.

"Good, we need to get to the business If we want to sell it all by today. That's what Salim said we must do."

"Relax, I saw some kids from other school fooling around nearby, for me they looked like potential buyers," Greg says his information, speaking for the first time today

"We need to be careful, we don't know them yet. And you remember Salim's rule? Don't sell anything to kids under 13."

This time it's me being reasonable about our little crime activity, but mostly I'm worried about Salim's commands

"Yeah, yeah, we all know that. Ever thought why does he forbid selling these things to kids under 13?" Seito says while waving a thick joint in his paw. That is a very reckless thing to do in school.

"Don't show it, you dumbass. Do you know what we would get into when someone would catch us with that? Not only would we be expelled from school, accused of drug dealing, but also the worst. Salim wouldn't let this pass by." I agree at Brenly's statement because I can't even imagine the trouble we would get into if some caught us with the drugs.

"Anyway, we'll check them out later, now it's time to enjoy our meals"

"We can enjoy it when you stop showing off, Seito" I say to the big white and fluffy wolf when Garth shows up with his ermine girl tugged into his right side.

"Hey guys, what's up"

"Nothing really, but you could tell this guy to stop interfering with my family life and this one, tell him to be more cautious in the school"

I say, pointing at Bren and Seito, they roll their eyes at that.

"Ookayy..is something not right?" Garth asks, sounding very concerned, maybe he took my words more seriously than I intended them to be.

"Everything's fine, Nick here is exaggerating because I poked up a bit of my joint from the pocket and he got all crazy" Seito sounds a bit of tired, but I'm too

"And what about you, Brenly" Garth now point his look at calmly eating swift fox

"I just asked him about his mother, that's all" now it's my time to chime something in

"Not for the first time" he doesn't say anything but keeps eating his food. After a while, when Garth has to proceed the pieces of information, he says to Seito

"Nick is right, you should be more careful in school"

"Whatever, I am by the way" we talk a bit more. When Garth's date is gone we aks him.

"So you are with her again, though"

"She said that alcohol makes her shy and that's why we didn't get into action that night"

"Funny because alcohol makes you the opposition to what she said" I say, half laughing at her ridiculous words.

"I'll see at next party"

"You sure will" we say in unison and go back to our meals again.

Soon the long break sways down to its end and we have to go back to our classrooms. During packing my things up I'm watching Brenly ending his chemistry homework and then a thing occurs to me that we always ways my ideal role model, I mean always being reliable and steady about everything, even with his homework. He does it by himself, not copying as everyone does. I should not be so hostile toward his attention about my affair with my mother. But even with overwhelming thoughts right now, I'm not ready to say sorry to him for my recent behaviour. When we're ready to go, we take way through the corridor, next to the lockers. We pass some other guys and a group of girls, where Ollie is standing and having a pleasant talk with her besties. When we reach closer to the girls, looks up at me and quickly rush up to me and tug my free arm. I didn't expect that and worse, I don't know how to explain last night to her because for now it seems that she remembers every detail about it. I make a quick turn of my head to the boys and say,

"You guys go, I'll catch you in a moment"

"Be gentle on her" Tod yells after me, that makes the whole group laugh and I pretend I didn't hear him. Right after Ollie tugged to my arm, her friends leave, almost as signalled to. I don't know how to start, so I say as simply as I can

"Look, if it's all about the last nig-"

She doesn't give me chance to continue, with her deep and passionate kiss. I'm bewildered and at the same time a little apprehensive because I don't want anyone to see us. Soon enough I find myself more comfortable and put my hand behind her head as our tongues meet with swapping saliva and wet sound echoing through now empty corridor. She starts to moan in my mouth and we break our passionate kiss, though now I wanted more.

She's looking straight in my green eyes with a naughty smile on her muzzle and makes herself closer to my abdomen.

"Hmm, you were great. You know at the party. So sweet and caring" she says, while I'm trying to recall some events from our night together. I should rather say something than staring at her like an idiot.

"Well I am ve-" for the second time she doesn't let me say my sentence

"I know you might not remember what we did, we were drunk and zooted up, but you may remember this" she takes my hand and places it between her legs. I start to smell her rousing scent.

"You know" she continues, while I'm savouring the pleasant touch of her legs and rear end. "I've been interested in you lately, but I thought you wouldn't reciprocate because of my pudibund reputation at school" she's still smiling that she got my attention.

I try to say anything but have difficulties with it.

"Maybe we'll go to the restroom, what do you say handsome, mmph?"

How can I protest to this kind of request? I can't of course. After I nod, she quickly grabbed my arm and led me to the toilets. As soon as we arrive, she crashes with me into one of the booths and starts kissing again. She's all over me, rubbing her leaking and smelly vagina on my legs, staining her and my pants. We savour the moment with our muzzles intertwined and tongues fierce fight. She stops for a moment to bite my bottom lip and put my hands on her perfectly rounded breasts. I squeeze them, making her moan even louder, but still in my mouth so no one can hear us. At least for now. We part our muzzle, panting a bit and with a string of saliva hanging from our muzzles, building kind of connection between us. She slurps our spittle and with me holding her bust, she makes her way down to my pants and starts to takes them off.

I'm fully aroused now, showing a huge bulge on my boxers and as soon as she takes them off too, she's being hit with my big, red, throbbing erection. Straight in the eye. I'm used to being around girls, more to having sex with them, also I don't have males fantasies like Brenly sometimes does, but this makes me embarrassed a bit and my cheeks go red. She immediately takes her attention to my head and says from my pelvis.

"Ohhh, you're blushing! So cute. You weren't at our last night, though" I try to make it less awkward

"Let's just go straight to the business" she probably misunderstood me because she's giving me her strange look.

"You don't want to see what I can do with my tongue?"

"No, no. Ehh..I want, what I meant was that we should start."

I say, making it more uncomfortable than it was, but she seems to understand my intention and stick her hot, soft tongue on my thick knot. This time is me moaning. One lick, she trails it up through my cock right into the tip and then plays a bit with it. My precum starts to come out into her tongue and she says.

"Mmmm, salty" with her beautiful eyes still on me. But now I made myself more comfortable and bend to kiss her forehead.

After that, she goes to licking me again. Another few long and blissful licks up and down my penis before she takes half of it in her muzzle. God, it feels like heaven in her muzzle, pity I can't remember anything with her from the party. Those surely would be pleasant memories. I have to

draw it mild to not moan, we still are in the school lavatory. She's doing amazing work with her tongue, just like she described it. Saliva is dripping on the floor, staining it. My cock starts throbbing, it gives her sign to slow down a bit unless she wants me to end right now with my gooeyness down her throat. Ollie goes back to long lick, but this time playing with my furry-sacked balls and using her hand to stimulate my flesh. A bit of precum drains from my tip down her lips and soft hands.

Panting I look at her, and she stops her action to look at me as well. After the moment of silence, she makes a propose.

"Which hole" I think that never before in my life, sexual life I mean, has girl asked me so titillating question. I have to make a quick decision, but today we don't have much time.

"Your sweet hole, darling" I say, smiling, she's smiling too. I would say that this moment could be romantic If not the place we're doing it in. She stands up to face me for a while and catches me for one long kiss. Our tongues get together again and we're swirling them against each other. Our inner taste overwhelms us for the second time but it doesn't last long. She breaks the kiss and gives me last one peck on the lips before turning back to me and bending toward the door of the cabin, spreading her slim legs to give me more access to her womanhood. I take a look of her cherry and soon stick my two fingers into it, being careful to not hurt her wet folds.

"Mmhhh" she moans, not too loud, but enough for me or another person in the lavatory to hear. I play with her pussy for a bit, until she says emphatically.

"Quit the teasing right now and show me what you got here handsome" looking at her winking at me I get my fingers out of her and take my flesh, rubbing it a bit, lubricating with her natural juices. Before I can slide my penis inside her, I want to taste my partner, soon enough, when I'm done with massaging my cock with her smelly liquid, I put my fingers to her vagina one last time and then right into my mouth, only to taste her sweetness which drives me mad in sex.

I grab my pulsing length and press its sensitive tip to the entrance of her hole of pleasure. When we're accustomed to each other's genitals, I load a little more of my dick, a moan escapes her muzzle.

"Ohhhh, gentle now" I do as I'm said, making long, but not full strokes. It sends shivers through my spine and pleasure through my penis. Unfortunately, we didn't have time for more playing around, I could have licked her if not the lack of time.

But still having my dick in her sweet, tight pussy is worth an effort. I start speeding up a bit, she looks more comfortable now, it's proven soon enough with a next moan escaping her mouth.

"Mphhh, just like that, yeah. Fuck me hard stud, ahh" she says, panting, a droll coming out of her mouth to the floor and from my muzzle on her bare back. But we don't care about the mess, what counts now is two of us combined into one. While I'm pounding her opening a little bit more, suddenly and sharply I stop. One particular thought, precisely thing makes me stop.

"We don't have any protection. You don't want to be pregnant with a cutthroat like me, don't you" I ask, she rolls her eyes and says

"Stop calling yourself like that, because you're different. You can be caring and sweet when it's necessary. And mentioning protection, I took pills at home, so everything's safe."

I'm being happy and astonished at the same time. It looks like she has planned everything.

"You have panned it, haven't you" I give her a mischievous grin at which she responds

"I have" playing innocent, little naughty vixen she is.

"You dirty girl" I say playfully, half moaning and biting her right, brown big ear.

"I'm your dirty girl" I could hear the emphasis put on your. I'm happy that one night made her go all crazy around me. I know that girls like me, but not that much to fuck with me in the school restroom. I don't dwell much on that and get back to slapping her butt with my balls. We fuck like this for couple more minutes, the pleasure is incredible, I'm slowly reaching to my climax.

"Yeahh, Nick, mhh so gooood" and "You're even better than last time, you know?"

"You're good yourself too" I say because talking to girls during sex isn't my brightest advantage. I have to ease myself with moaning if not, it would be me moaning loudest and someone could hear us and check if everything is right. But right now everything is perfect, despite we're late like ten minutes or so. I change my position a bit, now fucking her askew. Our mating substances are leaking on the floor, mixing with saliva that has already dropped there. The cleaner will have a lot to do her after us for sure. Not mentioning the astonishment she'll receive and the almost nose-hitting smell of our passion here. Soon I can feel heat building inside me and my testicles tighten. I'm reaching my climax now

"Ahhh, uhh I-I'm almost there" I say panting very hard now. Smoking does have an effect on my lungs and I can feel it.

"Yesss, Nick, fill me with you potent, rich seed" she almost yells, which makes me a little scared, because of someone catching us in this inappropriate situation. I'm on the edge of spilling my seed deep in her womb. Finally, I think I found her G-spot because she starts to scream quite loudly now, but I don't care anymore. All I want is to end myself in this sweet ass of her. Caught in a deep and full bliss the panting increases even more as we're building our climaxes, my knot starts to press against her tight and wet folds, Our session starts to reach its ending, despite we're late I started to like it very much and wish for some other activities with her. Maybe after school. The pressure of my ejaculation held in my testicles begins to be unbearable, with Ollie the same I think. Finally, I start pushing my knot to her, which is followed by me moaning and her almost screaming in the toilet. One second and we're knotted. I start to shot my thick spurts of gooey white cream, while she's splurting her orgasmic juices on my lower abdomen and sides of my balls. More trusts into her help me to shot more semen, rope after rope of pure fox cum, mixing with her sweet and delicious liquids. Two mammals mixed into one perfection. We're all cumming and staining the floor again, making our underwears wet and smelly with cum. Unfortunately, our orgasms reach its ending and now we're panting still very rapidly, savouring this post-orgasmic state. When we're done with the bliss it will take us like ten more minutes to release from our knotted position. I find her muzzle with my free hand and turn it toward mine. I bend to her lips and kiss her, firstly a little peck on her tiny, cute nose, then on the lips, where our tongues meet again in a deep kiss, this time, it's less passionate due to our lack of energy after the bang. I still can feel the taste of my cock mixed with the taste of my mating fluids. We part the kiss and look at our eyes with a concern like we've been dating each other for a long time. Finally, she's the one who breaks the silence.

"Your mom thinks, we're together" I didn't expect her to talk about her mother now.

"Indeed we are" I don't know if it should sound like a joke or not but it's true, next thing I do is nuzzling the top of her head between her ears and her neck.

"You know what I mean, that we date each other"

"How could she know that" I ask, not knowing from where she got such information.

"She saw us when we were kissing before the party, so you know, she got two elements into one and here we go"

I'm processing the news too long, but it gives me an idea since I don't have a girlfriend right now, why don't have one?

"Actually, maybe we are together, now" with the emphasis on now, she looks at me and asks, like not believing what I've said

"Really? You would like that?" the question is asked with her cute, quiet voice

"I think, I can't say otherwise, darling" I nuzzle her for the second time. She's growling a bit, at which I assume she's happy. Everything is perfect, but none of us could ever predict what was about to happen.

Thank you for reading


	5. Beware the Tormentor

**Hello Readers! Recently I have received two more followings on my story so I decided to update it and write a new chapter.  
Again I'd like to thank my friends for their support and the people who read my story. If you like my story, please share it with your friends and review, I would deeply appreciate! Enjoy.**

In the shadow of the father

Chapter five: Beware the Tormentor

Bren's point of view

Sahara Square, Zootopia St. Patrick High School, November 22nd 

Time goes by. Time goes by as though a crushing wave that awaits every one of us sitting in this room, listening to the lecture of the teacher, but time still is a thing that cannot be eluded or overcome. It's like a tidal wave that speeds right into our faces to crush us and show our place in the society and life. That is an only thought that emerges in my young head when I'm trying to trace the hands of the clock rushing in front of my eyes. The reason for my anxiety is obviously the absence of Nick in this very room full of struggling students, waiting until the teacher's speech ends. Why am I so worried? I ask myself. Maybe because everything could have happened to this witty fox. Considering his ideas he can be everywhere now and be doing everything. The last thing that I try to take out of my head is that he had an encounter with Salim and his crew, our boss is still mad about the mess we did at last party.

I have always been a smart kid, at least I hope. But despite being so, who am I comparing with the rushing of the world? With the still growing demand on novelty that can't be provided by the normal people. That's why I'm doing this, in case one may or should I say asked me a couple of times, that's why I'm dealing drugs in the name of a local crime boss and his supervisors. Because I hope that my deeds will prevent me from becoming a reluctant fox, a smart kid who has become a teacher for example, and who has also become just another little, unsophisticated cog in the huge machine that is called the society. I try to reach for something more, though perilous but I think worth a shot. That's why I worry about Nick because the business with mobsters taught me that there is no more important value than a real friend. Also, there is no more disgusting thing to do than to betray this friend and become a traitor.  
I'm sitting five more minutes while noting a quick message on the piece of paper that lies opposite to my right hand. The text concerns Nick, where he might be right now, so I toss it to the nearest student on my left, a she-wolf Leidia, which is kind of cute and kind to others, even the nerdiest ones like me sometimes.  
The paper gets her attention immediately, but unfortunately after having read my message she just shakes her head, telling me that she probably has no idea where he might be. Seito is sitting too far at the corner, therefore I don't have even a slight chance of asking him without drawing the attention of still lecturing teacher. There is no other choice than to make an excuse and go to the toilet and seek for Nick. The teacher hates my request but the good of my friend is more important than just a complaint of a wiped-out lecturer.  
I raise my hand up and I'm immediately responded with her sight, telling me that I'm ominous to interrupt her lesson. But I got my aim fulfilled and go to the 'toilet' as said, to look for Nick. First of all, I have to try a locker room, standing a chance he'll be there but no, of course, he's not any near the locker. Strolling around the school, seeking for my friend I pass by the toilets and a sudden whiff hits my nostrils. It's piss, as one may have thought. It's a rather odd smell, very remote to me. I have only smelt it at the parties we have with girls. A strong, burning smell of sweetness and something mild and salty. Inevitably I'm being dragged by the fragrance further into the room. My nose is leading my deeper, to one of the cabins. I have found what I've been looking for. Two persons are standing in the cabin's floor, both of them turned with their backs facing the door, both silent. Both painting. Gosh. Did he have to do this? Even in school?  
I know Nick's been a lady man but I didn't think that he's prone to mating actually in school's toilet.  
"Nick is that you there bud?" I ask them, or direct him, feigning that I'm not aware of his identity. I knock on the door saying one more time.  
"Nick, If that's you come out, I've been looking for you. What has been with you? It's fifteen minutes past the bell" A voice of breathing and slight whining now reaches my erected ears, now when all the mating smells have descended, I can fully smell him.  
"Ummm, give me a minute, wouldn't ya?"  
"I'm waiting outside the toilet. Make it quick" I said it firmly to make him know that his deed wasn't very appropriate here. Getting outside the room I only wonder how can he get himself in more trouble one day than with angry teacher awaiting him in the classroom. Variety of ideas is going through my mind whilst I'm waiting for him.

Nick's point of view

Woohoo! That's been a hell of a ride with her, pity that Bren had to chime his nose in and end it so quickly. If it wasn't him, I probably would've pounded her a while and skip that woeful lesson. But duties come first, as my mother always says. Not that I'm listening to her life tips but now this one comes to my head, for the sake of this situation.  
With Ollie, we've had enough time to unknot ourselves and I gently slipped my dick out of her shaft. I'd had many quickies in my life but this one must have been the best of it. I mean look at her, she's soo cute, even blushing right now, when we're done and I'm putting my pants on, as well as she does.  
Unfortunately, all has to reach its ending and we head out of the toilet. Before we're behind the door she takes my paw into hers and giving me last good-bye kiss she says, "We're seeing each other, right?"  
Well, I didn't plan that, but If she offers I, as a worthy male I am, I can't deny girl's proposal. She takes her way towards the classroom, I would do the same If not the mad swift fox awaiting me while leaning on the bearing wall.  
"What" I asked him, obviously knowing what's his matter but I wanted to tease with him a little.  
"What what! You've been absent for more than fifteen minutes! I thought that someone has got you or something has happened. You know that today, especially after our recent excess at Salim's place we must be wary and not act recklessly!?" this angry face I couldn't bear any longer, he's even cuter than that Ollie gal. "All right, all right father. I'm sorry I rocked the boat. Am I grounded or you're gonna let me keep my phone and computer" I asked him with a grin, mocking a chidden child who scarcely has received his rebuke.  
"It's not funny Nick" now I knew that laughing was over and tried to ease him a bit. "Okay, I know that maybe this was a bit of careless and maybe you could be alerted where I am but look, I did nothing extraordinary, except I banged a sexy vixen in the toilet" again I couldn't sustain the building laugh in me and burst in tears in front of him. Brenly just seized me in his cold and fearful glare.  
"That's what I'm talking about, you must watch yourself Nicky or someone's gonna rip off your little dicky." my laughing ceased, "Ok, now that was a cheap shot, mister fox."  
"Heh, I know it was. Let's go back to the class before that teacher rips off both our dicks." With that humorous accent, we strolled down to the class where inflamed lecturer awaited us tetchily. With that memorable event in the toilet, the day somehow rolled to the end of the school day, but I couldn't say that it was the end of My day. Indeed not. Now began the most relevant part of my daily routine, which in short is selling drugs, mainly weed and ecstasy, to the poor kids and other teens who are inevitably going to end badly If they don't end up their bad customs. But that's not my deal what they do with their lives, all I care is to reach daily revenue and deliver it to Salim's people before they come for it themselves.  
Leaving the school building, my face meets with fresh and cooling air which is extremely needed after all day of rooting in that prison. I go in the direction of Zootopia Grand Park, which I have to say is quite a long way from my school. I pass some of my friends and people I know so I shake hands with them. In the distance, I can behold the sight of my 'girlfriend' I can say. She gave me a wave and I reciprocate. Before me waits long road by foot, having enough strange events today, I plug earbuds in my chocolate ears and try not to think and not heed how the day's going to end.

Time skip: Zootopia Grand Park

Brenly's point of view

I caught a bus in the last minute it's been about to drive away. Without it, I would have to endure a long way from school on foot and as a swift fox I don't really like walking since my legs are a bit shorter than my friends'. I wonder how animals like mice or rats or whatever small species that walk throughout the streets of Zootopia manage to get anywhere without a car or bus. Talking about a car, pity I don't have one but for now, even the bus is enough for me.  
I entered the park, passing many mammals playing with their kids or just hanging around in this peaceful afternoon. When I reached the place where we usually meet up together to settle some craps before going out for business, I spotted a couple of young arctic foxes cuddling on the bench near the stone table with a chessboard. Pity I don't have a girlfriend. I could pity and pity all day long, counting things that I don't possess or have but I would like to have. Starting with normal parents. With only myself, I don't want to encounter that robust looking fox kissing his gal and sit on the bench opposite. I put earbuds and rest my head on the bench back and slowly drift into a little nap.

Time skip after Bren's nap. It's 3.57 pm

"Wake up, wake up you lazy bastard" I opened my

eyes rapidly, not knowing who is bothering me. Fortunately, it wasn't a police officer asking me for my ID and what I carry in this enormously big bag, thinking I'm no more than a prowler. "Did you get enough sleep?" Seito asks me sarcastically. I dust myself off of sleep and shake hands with him. He sits next to me. "What's up"  
"Nothing's up" I repeat, apparently he took it wrong because he asks me immediately If something bad has happened. "Well no, maybe..no. Everything is right" I say, chuckling a bit which caught his attention.  
"So what's so funny if nothing's up huh?" I didn't intend to tell shed this out of my and Nick's knowledge but hey, we're like brothers in our squad and brothers tell everything to one another. "It's nothing, I just caught our Nick with this Ollie gal from the party" silence, after a while, "and what about them. You saw girl for the first time or did she blow you or what makes you so uneasy about it?" "Nothing makes me uneasy you jerk, let me tell you so you will know. Nick wasn't returning to class after he left us before the lesson and I asked the teacher if I could go out on the purpose of going to the toilet to look around for Nick if nothing has happened to him." he interrupted me then "And?"  
"Well...and I indeed found him in the toilet but not alone.."  
"Jesus dog, get to the fucking denouement!"  
"Right, right, jeez. I caught him with her you know...they were having a little fun there. I mean when I entered everything was over, not that I was peeping on them. But nose does not tell a lie, you're a canine too so you know what I'm talking about." He had a while reconsidering what I've just said and responded me, still not getting the point of my not ordinary behaviour. "So...you just caught a boy and a girl having sex in the toilet? And it was Nick?"  
"Yes" then he chuckled quite loudly as if I had said something funny.  
"Don't you find it maybe a little odd when Nick, even knowing his nature, bangs an almost unfamiliar girl in the school toilet, especially when we have angered Salim's mind?" "Nay" just simple answer is not enough for me, but he immediately produces another answer to his answer. "Nay because now it seems that apparently, you don't know the customs of the high schools. I, myself banged a lot of girls in the school, not in the toilet, heh, but in the gym's locker room or pool's locker room. It's nothing to marvel at when someone's having sex, considering that foxes heat has recently started. Wait heat. Did they have protection, because if not, now we can face a little problem. Precisely within nine months." Shit, he's right. "I haven't asked them, but I don't think that Nick would be this unwary to cum in girl in heat. He would pull his dick out before coming." Now it's time for Seito to look at me strangely but he settles himself after a brief second. "Have you ever had sex?" he asked me a question that I don't much like to be asked around. "Well...I...emm...no?" I struggled the answer through my throat, feeling its shame burning me like red-hot embers.  
"It was a rhetorical question since I know the answer Bren" his response embarrassed me even more. "When you're a canine and you are as long as I remember rightly, so am I. When we canines mate, before we cum we have to put this bulge located on the base of our dicks into female's vagina to tie the knot, and I mean literally to tie. Sometimes it takes up to fifteen minutes for male and female to disjoin unless you want to rip your partner's flesh with your cock. Don't worry Bren pal, you'll get your hole in due time. Everyone will"  
"I hope so" his statement made me little more comfortable.  
"So yeah, Nick with that Ollie? I haven't seen her around many times in school"  
"Neither have I" I responded, which was true because whether she was new in the school or she hasn't accorded before.  
"Is she good at least" "Yeah, well, I think so" I never liked talking about girls.  
"You saw her, not me" "She's good" I responded feeling the awkward feeling creeping upon me and I wanted to get rid of it as soon as possible.  
"Good front, good rear?" God, why does he have to be so inquisitive?  
"Yes, good front and back" "Glad Nick found his girl"  
"I'm happy too" Finally this wearisome conversation reached its ending and were bot listening to music till Greg and Tod, the cougar twins, appeared in front of us.  
"Don't ask me what's up because I have just stopped feeling embarrassed by that wolf here, also I'm not in the mood for repeating what I had told before you arrived. So we're waiting for Nick in silence." I stated firmly, having enough of talking about the same things.  
"Jeez ok, you didn't have to speak so much. Simply 'nothing' would've been enough." Tod responded but Greg still was curious what's been happening before they showed up and Seito started describing the whole situation once again, fortunately omitting the part about knotting.  
That's how the time passed, we were waiting for Nick to come up and talking about decent things, mostly rehearsing last party and what we should be aware of after it. Finally, Nick emerged from nowhere in front of us and we ceased our chat."What took you so long" Seito broke the silence with his dull and strong voice" "Oh nothing, just been walking that's all" Nick replied but Seito couldn't drop the topic like that. He's always been the most inquisitive one.  
"Why haven't you took the bus instead? We are waiting more than an hour"  
"Chill dude ok? I didn't have any money with myself and the last time I was riding a bus without a ticket I got a fine about which my mother bends my ears"  
"Boys!" I broke the rising dispute about taking the bus rather than walking by foot.  
"We don't have much time for fucking about nothing. It's already late now."  
"He's right. I'm here now and that counts, not how I have got here. Anyways, where are we not sitting at our commonplace up there?" Nick asked, pointing at the bench near the stone table, pretending not to behold the fox couple.  
"Because they're sitting there, as you can see" I said, hoping that we'll start our business quickly. But Nick wasn't the type to yield to someone easily.  
"Right. Yo, hey" He yelled to the couple. Instantly the boy stopped kissing his girlfriend and barked to Nick in response. "What!?"  
"Get the fuck outta here you prick. It's our spot!" the fox rose himself, feeling insulted and not wanting to act like a punk in front of his girlfriend.  
"Buddy, If I were you I would watch my tongue because there's a lady here. And besides, you aren't looking for trouble, do you?" now he was towering above Nick at least with his head above Nick's. He was a well-built jock that must be said. He definitely could crush Nick's jaw with just one punch. But Nick, even liking taking the risk, wasn't that reckless. He knew that guys would stand at his side and help him, without me, because I'm not the type of troublemaker and I don't know how to fight. I would only be a burden If it was to help fighting someone. Seito, Greg and Tod also stood up, none of them was taller than the arctic fox but they have a hell of a muscle too.  
"He wouldn't but would you, you jackass!" Seito shouted at him and the fox cringed immediately like a trampled cockroach and took a few steps back to his vixen, who was now terrified about the fight.  
"Ok, look. We're going to leave. Without fighting ok? Because I could easily take your smartmouth red friend but four against one is not fair. Come on Jane, we're leaving those assholes" and with that humiliation, the couple left our place and thank God no one must fight. Nick was also grateful for the help of his friends. "Thanks, guys, I owe you" "Nothing to worry about Nicky, you know the rule: one for all and all for one, right?"  
"Yeah!" Shouted the twins. We took our places, every person in his due place around the stone table. I was the one to take the floor. "Ok, you know the procedure. We are dealing only within the minor parts of the park, you mustn't stick to the main paths! There can be cops round this hour, oh and most important. If an officer stops you or wants to ask something, you act as natural as you can be and run only if there is a very great need of it. If someone gets one of you, we don't know each other"  
"Like we didn't know" Nick interrupted me, looking at the directions of the park, trying to spot the place where are the most of potential buyers.  
"I'm just repeating the rules because I don't want any of you to get hurt or worse," I said finally before assigning directions where we're going to go.  
"Ok, assignments. Seito will go to the north direction today where are many nooks and crannies. I spotted many likeable customers there. You're big so you'll endure if someone wants to fleece you. Gregory and Tod, you go southwards today. Nick, you go eastwards with the special merch, do you have it?"  
"Yes yes, you've asked me about it like ten times already"  
"I haven't even once" I correct him. He is extremely precious to us today because he wields a few decks of heroin and that puts him in even more danger than is everyday. "I will go westwards since I have the least today and besides, I haven't seen many people around there, who are willing to buy some weed."  
"Does everyone know his business?"  
"Yeah" I get the response said in unison  
"Please be careful. I know that it's not the first time we're doing this but every time it gets more dangerous, considering that ZPD has enforced patrols on the streets and formed their special force dealing with drug dealers and mobsters."  
This has captured Seito's attention to me and he inquired me inquisitively.  
"About that special force, do you know something more about it Bren?"  
"I know nothing about it, well, no more than that it's called 'ZDaMD' in short which stands for 'Zootopia Drugs and Mob Department' and its members call themselves 'carnifex', 'carn' in short. I hear that they're extremely

efficient in their deeds. Recently they have caught some bunch of dealers from North Zootopia High and they made them confess about everything. So I tell you once more, be careful because nothing stands stable for us."  
"Ok, so...I guess we go" Nick said, apparently my info about ZPD make him little uneasy.  
"Yes we go" and with the last farewell, he departed, each one of us in different directions, like convicts to their death cells. I have never liked this way of earning a living but lack o money can get you almost everywhere and into doing everything as it got me into selling weed. From the whole bunch, I faced the minimum penalty If the police caught me because I'm only dealing weed and for it, it's, as far as I remember, two to five years in juvenile hall. With the amount I possess right now, it would be probably the lowest case of the penalty of law. The squad deliberately appointed me with the least dangerous drug, because like I said I can't fight and also, due to my shortened legs, I can't run very fast. I wouldn't stand a chance running off from a fox or wolf police officer. Oh, I have just reached my part of the park. I put a hood over my head and wear sunglasses. It's not that it's very sunny today but it's our identification digit for our regulars or to the people that know us. When I'm strolling around the western side of the park, I spot a cheetah giving me slight signs with his muzzle to go to the bushes. I delicately nod my muzzle and left the path with him towards the lawn where many vegetation and bushes grow.

Nick's point of view

2002, 22nd of November, Zootopia Grand Park

That's been a hell of a day. Now I only hope that nothing's going to happen, especially after that Bren told us about that special ZPD force going after drug dealers and mobsters. Not only I worry for myself and my friends but also about Salim and his superiors, because If he got arrested that would mean the end of our little business here and end of extra money. But why am I burdening my self with those foul thoughts? Never before has anything happened so there's no reason that anything will happen this time, I just have to be careful and everything will be alright. Walking through the east part of ZGP I spot a young deer walking in my direction, seeming to me as a potential client, but Nah. He just passes me by and goes where he has to. Part of my job now is not only walking around like an idiot and waiting for desperate teens to buy drugs from me, but I must seek for buyers myself and I must have this ability that you obtain during dealing, namely I must differ client who is real and want to buy something, from police officer walking in mufti, only begging fate to give me in his hands. But to our luck, they are rarely seen in these parts of park and city.  
Walking all days in parks and other locations also have shown me different types of people. Starting with jocks like this arctic fox who has a little encounter with us and ending with people who are afraid even to walk near me, looking at my outfit as a thug.

Time skip: it's 6.47 pm

My errand throughout the park is heading to its ending. Only a couple more minutes till the clock shows 7 and I'm free from my duties to Salim for today.  
And tomorrow would be the day when I meet up with him and give him money from all what we have sold. I have a strange feeling about that meeting, not only because of the mess we have done in his apartment, maybe he doesn't know yet of it, but something more bothers me. Something deeper and heavier, like today's the day when my life is going to take a huge spin and I'm gonna meet someone I haven't seen in years. Nah, that's only a dull feeling, nothing is going to happen. I start making my way towards the main path of the park to get to the central part of it, to our usual spot to meet with the rest of the crew.  
Then quickly as I walk, someone grabs me from behind. I fear the worst...but when I slowly turn back I can only behold a view of a dark and ginger coloured cross fox, who is still holding me by my wrist. I fear no more, because he's not more than fifteen years old, far too young to be the police force or some uncovered agent.  
"What the fuck!?" I ask him because he tightened his grip and is looking at me as if he saw a ghost or Gazelle jogging with no more than shorts and a belly shirt.  
Finally, he decided to speak up, loudly and clearly. "Can I buy some marijuana from you?" At this moment I thought I would piss myself. Instantly I looked left and right and behind me, If someone could hear him. Then I shook off his grip and it was my turn to catch him by the front of his shirt and as quick as possible conduct him to the near bushes, where we knelt that no one could spot us. "I asked if I could..." he tried to ask me one more time but abruptly placed my paw on his mouth, covering all of it. I started in a whisper as he should have in the beginning. "The fuck is wrong with you kid! Why did you almost shouted it in the middle of the crowded park, where everyone could have heard us!? If I got caught because of you, the first thing I would do after going out of prison would be ripping off you miserable dick!" He looked quite frightened, although I didn't mean it for real but It would be really bad for both of us if we got caught by someone.  
"Never mind, ehhh...what and how much do you want? I have marijuana, ecstasy, methamphetamine and heroin."  
"I want five grams of ganja and one deck of heroin." He said, not that I cared about his health and whatever, but heroin is a very addictive and harmful substance."You sure about heroin? It will destroy your life." I proclaimed to him, but caring nothing, eventually, I'm not here to lecture him about the harmfulness of drugs but to sell him what he wants.  
"I'm sure." And he just gave me the money, normal stake, as for what he wanted. Discounts are only for our trusted and regular customers.  
I took his 350$ and reached for my bag where all ills lay.  
"Here, take and get the fuck out of here before I kick your lousy ass!"  
He didn't say anything but stirred up and went his direction when I went mine.  
Suddenly, when I reached the pain path of the park, to get with the squad, I spotted two tall black wolves making haste to me, they were clad in dark blue with black and on their uniforms was writing I didn't want to look upon all my life. Zootopia Police Department. Shit, shit, shit. Ok, deep breaths, don't panic Nick, you can handle this, remember what Bren said. Under no circumstances don't run, it will only show them that you're afraid of them and they'll chase you. I made my way to the road like nothing was not right and start heading towards the central park with the wolves behind me. I didn't even look at them not blink, I was so petrified. With their haste, they made it to me in no time, but I still was acting like it's nothing to be afraid of and went with my normal pace when a hand grabbed me with a strong grip. I stopped and looked behind to see their angry and glistering eyes beholding my sweating view. Calm down, be normal. That's all I managed to choke out from my now dry like desert throat.  
"Good morning officers, what could be the problem that you stopped me?"  
Apparently, they didn't buy it or something else was going on because they didn't speak a word to me but studied my body and face for a couple seconds.  
Sweat was starting to build on my brow. I tried once more.  
"Sir what could be the pro.."  
"Are you Nick Wilde?" They asked me when my heart started to pounder like mad in my chest, how do they know me? What's this all about? I didn't say anything for a moment when one of them, the taller one who wasn't gripping on my hand asked me. "ID" "I don't have one. I'm a juvenile, but my mom lives near, we can go t.." once more time I have been blocked by another officer, the one who held me. "It's alright Tom, it's him. Everything is right, according to the description. Ok pal, you're under arrest. You have the right to rem-" he started to rehearsing me my rights but I had to interrupt him. "What am I arrested for!? You didn't say the cause of arrest" The cry let me, I was desperate right now, they arrested me and for possession of drugs like I have right now with me I could face up to twelve years in prison. Dear God, I can't go to prison. It's not happening, it can't be. I started to struggle from the policeman's grip and he tightened it precipitously. "Don't fight with us kid or you want us to use pepper spray on you?" said one of them, while taking handcuffs out from his uniform belt. I was immediately handcuffed and they led me through the park. I was bent forward, my head low and by back hurt me. Everyone was looking at me as at some worst sort of criminal being headed to the prison for his life sentence, but I wasn't like that. It wasn't my fault that we don't have money I must do things like drug dealing. It's not my fault, I repeated to myself. They led me to some dark alley. At first, I thought that it was the place where they parked their police car and that's why I couldn't spot it anywhere. At least I'm glad that none of my friends saw it. It would be only worse because one of them would be prone to jump on the officers to free me but now every undertaking is pointless. We entered the fringe street when I spoke up at least some time. "Sir, if you're from ZDaMD, you certai-"  
"Shut up!" The tall one yelled at me and handed me to his partner in front of me. He held from behind by my cuffed hands. I thought they were about to put me in the police car and drive me to the precint for interview and custody when the nightmare started.  
"Ok now, Tom, you hold him tight so he won't escape"  
"As tight as your dick" he replied, smiling under his nose. I  
was exposed to the officer standing in front of me with my abdomen and chest and face. He set his arm back with his elbow behind his

head and delivered a painful blow to my face. "Ahh...please! Stop! I'm not you'r-" "Gag him with a cloth unless he's going to make a din here" I didn't have much time to say anything when another crushing punch met my face. Blood started to pour from my nostrils but it wasn't a sign for the officer to stop, no. The policeman who was holding me lifted my head and held it by the skin in the back of my head and prepared my already mangled face for another beating. Stroke after stroke I endured. My nose was broken, blood was streaming from it like a red waterfall. My eyes were black and swollen and my cheeks darkly bruised. Probably my jaw was structured too. When finally they ceased the beating and released me panting to the ground, which I stained with my blood, the same officer put me rapidly up and knelt on my back, exposing my abdomen to the beating man in front of us.  
One more time he set his large fists and started punching my stomach. Agonizing pain filled me, and I started to choke from the punch he delivered.  
I thought it was my end here. I was going to be killed here, in Zootopia, where everyone is fucking equal, in some dark alley by two police officers, officers who rightly serve the society and on the fly accuse me of God knows what and beating shit out of me. Dark was filling my already beaten eyes when I heard a familiar and salvific voice from distance.  
"He's had enough" but the officers seemed not to hear him saying, the person shouted once again.  
"I fucking said he's had enough!" the same voice roared throughout the nook.  
It seemed familiar because it belonged to no other evil than Salim.  
He might be small and seemingly harmless as a mink he is but deep down in him is hidden worst malice and cruelty. As he was shouting at the officers, he leapt off a brick he's been standing on. I saw a gun in his paw when it reflected the sunbeams penetrating through the shadowy sky.  
"What have I said to you morons! Beat that shit up but don't kill him. Fuck, look at him! He's beaten nearly beyond recognition" It was now clear to me that these 'police officers' were, in fact, fake and they were just Salim's errand boys to settle business here and there with disobedient or troublesome people like me. "We..uhh we sir...we thought that yo-" one of the thugs, Tom as I remember, though very limply now, tried to lessen the tension in the air with poor excuses. "Shhhhhh" Salim silenced him and told him to lower his muzzle, pretending that he had something to tell him without us hearing it. When Tom put his dark muzzle near Salim's, he received a mean blow in his face, delivered with the butt of Salim's gun. "Don't make excuses, you fag. I told you what to do and you fucked up as always" the wolf was in pain and indeed frightened when he managed to direct his eyes on Salim and said to him only "Sowwy" through his pain and lack of his left fang.  
The time is ripe for me now. Salim approached me and I was immediately lowered to his' eyes level by another thug. He seized me by my broken muzzle and I let out a sound of pain through the cloth I was being gagged with.  
"What did ya think Nicky boy, huh? That ya would get away from Salim? No indeed! You nearly destroyed all my place, what the fuck is wrong with you?! Bunch of stupid and ungrateful motherfuckers! Now I got you and soon I will get the rest of your wicked band an-" I stopped him here and tried to mocker something through the cloth. Eventually, I managed to spit it from my mouth and say. "D-don't, don't" pause "d-don't hurt them. Y-you got me, I-i w-will make atonement for t-the apartment." I couldn't say more. The pain was unbearable and I was slowly losing my consciousness. But all Salim did was laughter. "First off all, Nicky, don't interrupt me!" he hit me with his furry palm in the ear, like a mother does when her child has got up to something. "And second, how can you repay me? You're penniless now, cos I take all your money now since you would give it to me today either way. With your bunch, I will be able to repair what you have done and repay what I must. Oh, and we'll play cruel my dear, yes! Very cruel!" His laughter was maniac and derisory. I had to ask him one last question, though knowing the answer.  
"H-how, how did you know where I am. I-I...we don't report to you the places where we're dealing. You have never asked about it." I said to him, stammering.  
He burst with laughter again. "You are dumber than you act, Wilde! I have many kids like you and your squad, though they don't make such a mess as you do. I would never trust you or any of teens that make business for me because you could stone yourself with my merch without me knowing it! I have my people everywhere you are dealing. I even know when do you shit, Wilde! But if you must know before you die, I sent my girl to you at school, which, heh, I've heard you banged properly. But it's not my deal, she was the one who wanted you because despite you're worthless fool, you are pretty handsome for your age." I turned my head at him with bewilderment, I would like to look at him but the swelling on my eyes wouldn't let me do so.  
"S-she, she...she was your spy. But I..I coul-"  
"Now now, Wilde. I don't have much time for you today, because I must collect what belongs to me from my men. Place your head appropriately so I won't stain my new jacket" That is how Nick Wilde ends his life. In 2002 22nd of November I will be shot by a homicidal mobster for messing his place up.  
Salim then asked his thugs to place my head and he put the barrel of his pistol right to my temple. Now I only wished for one. To tell my mother that I love her. That I love her and always been and to apologize for all painfulness I have rendered to her. Salim was about to pull the trigger and definitely end my life for good when an acute and bone-chilling voice pierced the hovering silence in the alley.  
"You!" voice belonged to a female. I constrained my eyes to open and with a glimpse through swollen eyelids I beheld a view of a tall and snowy-white she-wolf, who was standing on the rim of the ledge. Her body veiled the sunbeams, creating somehow a gleam that dispersed into all directions from her. She leapt off the brick and held out her slender arm, pointing her sharp claw-ended finger towards Salim.  
"You! Yes, you! You will not smite nor kill this lad today, Salim son of Slate!"  
I couldn't spot her face through her mask that was blocking it but Salim seemed to know her voice and her deal immediately. He put his gun down from my temple and looked at this benign wolf with awe. I place my sight at him and saw something that I haven't seen about Salim through all our acquaintance.  
He was deeply in fear. He was struggling to emerge a word from himself. But soon his frightened expression was replaced with a wave of anger mixed with still bewilderment. He clenched his teeth together and placed the barrel on the wolf. But even to my astonishment, before he could take the shot and kill her, swift-flying razor stuck in his throat, opening it. He let his gun fall to the ground as he did. Blood was gushing from his disentwined flesh and stained all the pavement and Salim. I fell too to the ground, right into the puddle of blood, because the strong grip on my wrists released, however, I was still cuffed tightly and couldn't prevent my already jumbled head from crushing to the ground.  
Tom and the second thug, whatever his name is, tried to put out their guns too, but same like with Salim's case, before they could draw their hands towards their holsters, two shurikens landed in their throats and they too have lain on the ground, dead. My heart started to beat faster and faster. I couldn't contain my emotions and the situation. Soon when I started to black out, the mysterious wolf came up to me and pointed a gun-looking device to my neck. I thought that she was going to kill me too all I could feel was a sharp sting of pain and nausea effect kicking in. The wolf crouched beside me and put her paw on my brow. "It's okay. We've finally found you". Everything went black.

 _End of part I_

As usual I thank you for reading and the review!


	6. Welcome to the Abyss!

Hello, it's me Raccoon! A few days ago I read some Shakespear's works of literature and it has inspired me to write this chapter like a connector between Part I and II of my story. For everyone that would cringe from the chapter's amount of descriptions: this place depicted here is one of the most pivotal factors in this story and it couldn't have been left with any unexplained details. Have a nice day and enjoy!

In the shadow of the Father

Chapter six: Welcome to the Abyss!

Unknown place, unknown time

Nick's point of view 

Darkness. Impenetrable darkness shrouds my soul and thoughts. I don't know where I might be nor do I associate the setting that is around me. Only darkness. At least all the pain has gone and I can walk now without any effort. Also, my hands are free and when touching my muzzle, I can't feel any signs of wounds or swellings that I should have after the beating. I make a few steps forth but very uneasily, fearing that some gap might be set in front of me, I had had enough pain. Very queer to me is the fact why Salim didn't kill me on the spot when he had an occasion to do so and everything stuns me now. I remember only when my head was set for his gun and I actually felt the barrel of his gun touching my temples. I remember fearing the worst. And then, out of nowhere, I can recall blinding light, like God himself has descended to save me from my torturers. Now I stand in nobody knows where trying to recall what could be the light in the alley but it seems pointless now because I must make out what is the place I'm being held right now. Slowly I make another few steps, though I can't define the direction of my errand due to the overwhelming darkness and oblivion. I try to hold out my paw forth, to check if maybe something is in front of me or in any direction, some wall maybe and grids of my prison. But everything seems without any effect since I can't touch anything nor anything touches me. Speeding my pace might be useful. I'm running now at my full speed, forth. I change direction, left and right but it also seems without any point because nothing is here. Ok, now I'm scared a little. Where the fuck am I? I ask myself, still trying to spot something but unluckily nothing. Only nothing.  
"Heeyyy" I shout from the deepest parts of my lungs, with all the strength that is in me. I try to jump, to hit the floor. Just to feel or see something, at least smell.  
When all my doings are without effect, I decided to just sit on the floor, still gazing into horrible darkness everywhere and with my arms crossed above my knees, finally, I feel something. It's not the feeling that I have begged for because it doesn't come from the nowt that surrounds me from every direction, it's a feeling that my confirmed heart hasn't felt in many years. It was the urge to cry. I wanted to cry because I, Nicholas Piberius Wilde, didn't know what to do. How much I would give to just be with my mother now and feel the warmth of her mother love. No, I would like to say that I love her because she had been loving me since I was born and as long as I remember, from the past couple years I haven't returned it in any way. So be it, cry. Tears start to flow down on the surface on my face, some of them soaking into my fur. I'm crying like a baby, wiping the tears, somehow trying to insulate from the feeling of plight and helplessness. God, if only the band saw me, they would burst into laughter for certain. I grin a little because the memory of my pack brings delightful feeling to me, about out time we have spent together, in sorrow and glee. No matter what, they have always been with me. I pierce the ongoing silence with my slight sobs. I try to recall some events that I have spent with my mother, to warm up my soul and heart. I have no idea when this ordeal in this dark, hideous place is going to reach its ending, but I don't think I'm gonna last long. If there is nothing to do with myself, I might find myself banging my head to the ground until the death entangles my body and last breath is out of me.  
Before I can even stand up or undertake something, the last sentence shows up to my bemused mind. I have wanted to say this a long long time ago to her in person but apparently, my egoism couldn't let me do so. Through my weeping I say, choking myself with pity over my worthless being.  
"I love you, mom! I have always been!"  
Then, like a bolt from the blue, all the darkness is conquered and I mean literally. Things I couldn't see and touch now emerge in front of my crying eyes as if confession to my mother was the catchword in my last despair.  
In a matter of seconds, I behold myself sitting on the brick, in front of the white-and-green garden shed. I can't believe my eyes what has just happened but as I touch the ground and the handle of the shed's door, everything seems real. The extreme cold that only a couple of seconds before was crushing my body is now gone and above me, a little cloudy sky with its sun being held behind the puffs of steam extends. Now it occurs that the new scenery has yoked the pains of my soul a bit because indeed it's extraordinary. I helped myself with my right hand and regained the stance on two legs. The shed was behind me, painted white and the roof in dark-green colour. I was standing on the pavement within someone's property. The path was beautiful mosaic made only of meticulously hewn paving stone, also snowy-white, the same like the walls of the shed. I put my sight further and I could see big and beautiful, almost mansion but still keeping its size moderate, house. The walls of this house were also white like the pavement and the shed, the roof was still the same dark-green colour painted with pure black gutters. Almost everything seemed pure white about this strange house, the windows' frames, door, columns in front of the door, even the garage gate. I had no idea where I could be or to whom this property might belong but I had only one wish to get out of here as fast as I could.  
I took a look around and spotted that the house is located in just decent neighbourhood with another house encircling it. I ran to the wall, which colour was not different from the colour of the house and shed. Only escape from this wicked place was to get over the white, iron gate that enclosed the exit from the lawn. Immediately, without thinking too much, I put my foot on one of the bars of the gate and started climbing to get out of here. But when I was in the half of the way to the top of the gate, which I must say was quite high for just a closing gate, I felt something uneasy with me, something dreary started to fill my head, the same feeling I had in the alley when I got beaten up. In a matter of seconds, the feeling made me lose my all strength and I involuntarily unclenched my grip from the gate and fell down on my back, simultaneously hurting the back of my head. "Ouch..ssss" I said under my nose. Ok, that was very weird, not weirder than this whole place. I tried another time and another and another but all effort ended up with the same effect that I lost all my strength, my sight became blurry and I had to let the gate. What the fuck is going on here! I didn't yell but thought myself. The enchanted gate that won't let me out no matter what I do. I must be dragged, that's why I'm being imprisoned in this place. This might be just a figment of my imagination, but still, it seems so real and I can't stay here because I don't know what lurks within this house. If the gate is not going to let me out, I must try with the wall, although it will be certainly harder. I paced a few meters left where there was no gate nor any bars. The wall was almost as tall as the gate. I took a deep breath and started talking to myself. "Ok, pfffff, focus Nick, you can do this, you will jump over this fuckin' wall and escape this imprisonment! Right, up to it. Three...two...one.." In the same time, I let my breath to come out of my lungs, I put all the strength that lasted in me to the muscles of my legs and took off the ground enough for my hands to take a grasp on the ridge of the wall. Hanging there like a feather on the wind, I managed to chin the wall and put half of my body above its peak. My heart was beating from the happiness that I will get out and call for help when the known to me feeling overwhelmed me again. Reluctantly I let my muscle loosen up and fell on the grass, at least I hadn't crashed my head this time. Once again I stood on my two legs and was panting like a wiped out sportsman. But the thing is that I wasn't exhausted with the climbing or the dreadful feeling slandering my body and minds. I was panting because of fear which now was everywhere in me, even I could feel it in the air. Fear was flowing in my veins because who nobody was here and nobody knew what is going to happen with me, including myself. Am I going to die from the lack of water and food because of some unknown supernatural phenomenon that keeps me here whatever it takes? No! Indeed that would be the most miserable ending I could imagine for myself. Wait, the neighbours. Yes! Yes! The neighbours, there are many houses around I bet that at least in one of them someone is right now. I quickly sped back to the gate and put my hands on the top bars of it, hoping that I won't lose consciousness just for touching the gate.  
"Hellooo, hey, heyyy!" I shouted relentlessly "Please! Someone help me! Help!" and I was shouting on and on without anyone who would peak from the window or door of one of the houses and come help me in my torment. Alas, as I was still shouting, nobody came in my peril to help me. It looked like everyone from this district has evaporated somewhere or never has no-one has lived here. And by the way, what is this part of the city? Where I am? I perfectly knew the whole region of Zootopia since I was, I don't know, seven, eight? There wasn't a place for me unknown or person that I didn't know. But this house, this neighbourhood? I tried to pair off the surroundings but nothing particular came to my troubled mind. I think that this area came out of nowhere to the city because there's no way that I haven't seen it yet. I backed off from the gate and made my way to the lawn where I found a quite big stone, big enough to break a window with it. I didn't have any other option, screaming seemed not to bring any deliverance. If it was somehow real, my mom would

be extremely angry with me breaking someone's window, but she would have to understand it was the only way to reach one's help. I cast the stone to the nearest house's window and it broke into shattered pieces of glass. "Heyyy, help me! I'm here! Help!" I shouted once more, still without sense and effect were my deeds. I took another, same stone and cast it in the house to my right. The glass broke as did the last one. I shouted for help and nothing. No one was here to help me. What is this peculiar witchcraft, who is the one who holds me here? Where the fuck I am?! Those questions filled me up wholly, single file. I went back to the grassy lawn where I have found myself at the beginning of this madness and felt that I was gonna cry in a few seconds. I held out my hands to my eye sockets to prevent tears from draining off for the second time. "Oh G-god, If you're there, please help me! S-someone help me!" I was screaming to the pale sky, gagging with my own sobs and saliva going down my throat. For the first time I'm here, I felt thirst and hunger besides fear and helplessness. If I don't make out something in due time, I'm going to die in...I don't know...three, maybe four days without water. Then the idea has struck me like a lightning. The house! Of course! I will go a look for some nourishment and traces in the house if it's open. But even if not, I will break the window and get in. I stood up and took a third white rock in my paw and made my way to the patio. The patio in this mysterious house was built over with a glassy construction, which gave me hope because if the doors are closed, I'll get through the wall-like window. I reached the terrace door and pressed on them with little force, then stronger and stronger but the construction didn't even flinch. I gripped the stone in my paw tightly and with the pointed side if it, I cast still holding on the glassy surface of the window. To my huge astonishment, the glass didn't flinch too, like it was manufactured from lead or it was armour glass. But even if it was armour glass, the stone would leave at least a slight remnant of my hit, but I couldn't spot anything on the glass, even when I brushed my sensitive paw pads on it, I couldn't feel that something has happened. I took another swing and another, the glass doesn't budge. The stone was now a bit hewn from decorticating but the window was still without any signs of crushing with a stone. 'That fuckin' sorcery prevents even the windows from being hurt. What a fucking trick! Pity that the neighbours didn't have such protection'. I thought myself and cast the useless stone into the opposite house window, which has easily shattered. So why couldn't be so with this one?  
Well, I didn't have anything to do here, at this part of the house. I walked around it, to the main door, where two icy-white columns stood, being the prop for the upper balcony. Besides, the columns stood two figures, also white and clear, representing two wolves, as if they were the guards to the monstrous house. The door was enormously big too, tightly locked, with smart glass in, through which I couldn't see anything. I uneasily held out my hand and pressed on the golden handle. As I pulled the door towards me, it cracked. It cracked so loudly that the whole house was filled with this sound and it made an echo.  
Now, feeling a bit bolder, I swung the door fully open I peeped into the house. After a few seconds, I made my first step over the threshold and the mat.  
My paw met with a pure white, polished and marmoreal floor, on which black circles were set on every rim of the white square of marble.  
The house, I must admit, is beautiful and very charming for my burdened heart.  
To my right, I spot a little but spacious toilet, with a huge black-framed mirror, studded with gems of various shape and colour. I don't know if they're real or artificial, but at least they seem to be real. On the left, I see a big, square-like home office, with a hand-embroidered rug in the centre of the room. Behind the rug and in front of a big window, there stands a big and dark writing desk. Along the wall on the right side of this room, stand very tall bookshelf, rammed with thick books to its peak. I go further, in front of me is a long and brown table with three lily-white candlesticks. Five chairs are set beside the left and right side of the table and one chair stand on the opposite end to where I'm standing now. The table with the chairs is set with silver and gold dinnerware, although all the dishes are empty and seem long forlorn, not a clump of dust has set itself on it. Still marvelling at the table and the strange customs of this house, I behold that two out of five places and empty, without any plate nor cutlery, is set there. Those are the places, one on the right side and the one at the farthest ridge, in front of me. I have no idea what's this all about, it seems that someone is expecting guests here, though only three out of five. The dry feeling in my throat and stomach rumbles remind me of why I'm breaking in this house. On the right side from the table, there is a kitchen. Also big like everything here and white as snow. This sight pleases my eyes. I come rushing there, firstly checking if the tap is working and there is some water to drink. I don't mind clear or foul, just water is what I need. To my luck and joy, water springs from the tap vivaciously into the sink. Without seeking any glass, I set my paws, so they made kind of bowl and fill it with refreshing water. Saturation fills me up, as I drink the seventh mouthful of delicious water. When I have drunk enough for my belly to hold, I looked aside and spotted a silver fridge, being probably the only one device in this house of rich that is not white. Luckily, the fridge was filled from the bottom to the top with nourishing food. I grabbed whatever came to my paw, tomatoes and carrot and started eating them as if I had never eaten before. Somehow this place and its odd power made me extremely hungry and I nearly gagged myself with vegetables. "Dear God, never have I thought that tomato and carrot would be this delicious," I said out loud, now my fear was a bit decreased due to the finding of food and clear water. I ate a couple more carrots and seated myself on one of the elegant looking chairs beside the white, glass table in the dining room which was connected with the spacious kitchen. After the meal, I looked around and saw a rather small for this house, living room. But before I could go there, I made my way to the utility room, to which the entrance lead from the kitchen. In there, many pots and pans were laid, below them, there were a few bars of chocolate and other candies. All the time the house looks to me that it was a dwelling of some influential person or family. No one was there or anywhere, but everything looked like it was always in use. No dust, clear and fresh water, the food also fresh and good, as if bought today. Everything was well-maintained and cleaned. Maybe the owner of this place expected my visit. If so, he or she would be there already, but everything seemed still and abandoned.  
I go further, into the over-built patio, to which I tried to get in in the first place, but the glass walls wouldn't let me do so. Now I'm from the inter side and I can open the massive sliding door that blocks the way. Not much furniture is in this patio, except for a white wooden table with white wooden chairs beside it, oh and another sink with a tap. I stroll towards the lawn and now I can spot some new things that I couldn't see before I entered the house. The grassy lawn was also well-preserved, the grass mown and the rims of the park-like big lawn are decorated with many trees of various shapes and fooliage colour. Many of them, as I can see, are those Japanese styled, that I have only seen in Manga and Japanese movies. But the trees and the state of the swar are not the things that especially catch my attention. On my left, probably it's northwestern direction, stands a big, thick and ragged stony column, connected with an arboreous hill but the column is like a detached hill itself. The sight is very odd, never before have I seen that someone has his lawn connected to the hill with a column made of stone, but what more stuns me is what is on the very top of this collumn.  
There is some vegetation, but not trees and flowers like here below. There is only grass, unlike like here, it's unmown and looks like it grows there wildly. On the right rim of the summit, stand two houses, which I can see almost whole, but the third one is far deeper on the grass and I can spot only its roof. Colour of their walls and roofs is the same like with the rest of buidling on the lawn, but with one little exception.  
On the front of the house placed on the right rim of the column, there is writing painted in black. It has many damp patches flowing down from it like it was painted there with haste and the painter didn't have time to make a proper work. 'Fell' it says. On the opposite side from the house, near the precipice on the left side of the column, the same writing in the same colour is written on another house but this one says 'Aventira'. I have no idea what can be the meaning of those signs and what is the purpose of building a house on the summit of some hill. "Interesting, how they go down and up there" I say out loud but when I start to encircle this eerie construction I see a spiral stair hewn on the wall of the column. The houses don't have any window from the side I can see them and the door is painted in dark green, like the roof. I have no idea what it might be, but maybe I can seek someone or some help up there. I start maing my way to the stairs when something bothers my ears. A 'cling' sound echoes throughout the house and the yard. The sound froze the blood in my veins, I quickly

backed to the house and saw that it was only a pot that fell off from its holder above the floor. To be sure that nothing poses a threat to me, I took a knife from the kitchen counter and yelled "Heyyy, is there anybody in there?" but as previous, no one answered me, except my own echo. Then a sudden thought occurs to me that I haven't been in the living room and upstairs yet. I made my way towards these places, starting with a living room but something tells me that I shouldn't go there. In the last moment, I alter my way and go upstairs first, then to the lounge. All in all, it's pointless because I will go there all the same. The staircase in the house is spiral and a long lamp is hanging from the ceiling almost to the floor. Upstairs are five rooms, four normal sizes and the last one is king-size big. Each room has its private bathroom and walk-in closet filled with various garments. I enter the biggest room in which a huge bed with golden duvet and silver pillows stands. The room doesn't differ much from the rest but in there I find myself more uneasy than in the rest of the house like somehow I remembered this whole place and its meaning. Soon the tiresome feeling starts to get to me and my head becomes heavy with dread and my sight blurs. O run out of the room and speed to the other's room bathroom to lush my face with cold water. And it helps a lot. Maybe just getting out of this special room made the feeling go away, I can't say it now except that something is happening here, something that doesn't want me to be there. I rush downstairs, hope that has filled me with entering this house leaves me because it still seems not to be any escape from here. I can also try to climb on that strange looking hill and find out what's there but will it bring any help? I'm getting near the living room, where the dread feeling starts to renew, but despite the shadow that overwhelms me, I must overcome it and find out what awaits me there. I enter, first steps are delusional because another pot falls down from the hanger and after I have immediately turned my head this direction, strips of pure black garment fade behind the corner, into the patio.  
"Who is there?!" I shout, pointing the knife in the direction of this frightening appearance. I consider going up there and ensure that it was just a dellusion, it wasn't real because I'm dragged and all. But something doesn't let me do so, something compels my body and my will to enter this room of white and behold something. I make a few more steps forth, very reluctantly. It seems like a decent living room, though all are painted white and all the furniture is white, the same as in the rest of this house. In front of is magnificent marbled mantlepiece and ancient looking hearth below it, secured with a black metal crate. Beside it stood a holder with a set of meticulously manufactured tools designed for this fireplace. But in front of this whole hearth, there stands a glass coffee table and two couches. One in front of the table, second on table's right.  
I go, still feeling uneasy, looking back if there is no evilness to hurt me. I don't know what seemed to be so scary about this room, nothing is here. I look at the walls for some paintings. On the right, there is nothing to be seen, but on the left, a big painting hangs, covered with some kind of white sheet. But what catches my attention immediately is the golden plate set upon the frame of this painting. I go nearer until I can see what's written on it. Some mysterious writing in some foreign language that I completely don't understand and it poses:  
Hêr mæstling scrifen ptc:  
dôð ðrýðswýð of sîn sticolnes,  
sîn mægenðrymnes,  
eornostlîce duguð yrfeweard ðætte boda hnot swâðêah âgêotan

I try not to make out the meaning of it because it's pointless. I have never seen such figures and have no idea of their meaning. Why is the painting covered and what's on its canvas? The only way to see it is to uncover it. I grab the rim of the sheet and instantly feel that something is not right, the covering is full of dust upon it, there is so much dust that it's flowing down on the pristine floor, staining its pure and innocent whiteness. I have gone throughout all the rooms in tjis house, in none of them have I found a granule of dust. No one can answer me from where it has emerged here and why only here, why only on some painting?. Maybe it was some place where dust is collecting itself more intensely and the coverage was put deliberately upn the painting to prevent it from being stained with the dus. It seems least logical option but for now, I can't take any other. I slowly tear the sheet to myself, shaking it from the dust and without anything else in mind, I place my eyes on the canvas.  
My breathing deepens and my heart pace increases because suddenly my head feels like it has been hit with a dull but firm device, shadows come again in front of my eyes. I'm still glazing at the painting but something forbids me from placing my eyes where I want them to be, instead, I can scan the canvas from the left to the right. In the first shot, there stands a medium height pure white arctic vixen. Beside her stands a taller she-wolf, I would call very tall for a female, at the contrary to the vixen she has her fur a little tan and straw-yellow on the head and neck. Two women are clutched to one another like they're a mother and daughter, also both of them are clad In pure white uniforms and scarfs I go further, right from the she-wolf is nothing but an empty space, as if someone is missing on this picture. Now my heart starts really to ponder as a feral beas and I'm breathing like a sportsman after running a marathon. On the farthest rim of the painting, there stands a red fox-like, I can see it though as my sight lets me, I scan him from his feet and go slowly up. His outfit is completely unlike the women' because he is wearing a black, expensive and well-tailored suit with a black coat on it and red tie. But when I saw his head, his ominous-looking head, fear beyond all measure hits me like a speeding train. I immediatelly start to tremble. Without my resistance and will and I threw up everything I ate a couple of minutes before. "Oh my God...oh God, please get me out of here!" I'm stammering something to God under my nose and slowlny start to draw myself back. I completely forgot about the coffee table standing behind me and tripped over it right onto my back and already hurt head, couldn't unglue my desperate eyes drom the picture. As I'm watching, I feel all the food mixed with my gastric juice and fear and sweat, but before I can do something more about everything, I hear a loud thunder-like noise outside that makes my body freeze on the spot. I jump up as fast as lightning and rush outside through the patio to search for the noise source. Then I saw Him for the first time. Under the dark and circling clouds that were covering the sky above those two houses on the stone column, stood He. Clad in black robe-like garments, his head covered with a hood, also blinding his eyes from view. On the right side of his white muzzle is a remnant of a probably attack from a long time ago. On his right side, on the level of his waist, a long katana is hanging, sheathed in a beautiful encrusted sheath with my golden ornaments and Japanese letters. His loosely hanging hands of pure white fur were soaked to the skin with still dripping blood. I was standing there, my eyes glued only on him as he was standing on the edge of a huge precipice, not saying nor moving as well as I. We were in this immobility for a while but lo! Suddenly the mysterious figure vanished without leaving any trace but a smouldering and still encircling the houses clouds. I couldn't hold myself still and panting as I was before, I rushed as fast as I can to the house, seeking for shelter from this miserable and unknown to me creature, whom I couldn't even see now! When I reached the house's entrance and made a step through the threshold with my back turned to the long table with chairs, the wolf was there, sitting on one of those empty but neatly cleaned chairs, precisely, on the one on the end of the table. He had his paws on the glassy surface of the brown table, drenching it with blood. Frightened as I was, I couldn't behold his face which was constantly hidden under the hood coverage. Without any words, I quickly started making steps, now my back faced the door so I was going backwards. I didn't know what was going to happen with me in the next minutes, not mentioning that I have lost all hope of getting out of here and returning to my mother in one piece. The wolf was sitting there, not moving, behaving like a stone. I turned from him towards the door but before I could reach back the threshold he was there first and I thought my heart would burst out of my chest. Now he was without any hood around his big head and I could scan his whole figure. He was huge, beyond all the wolves I have seen in my life. He was towering above me good six feet and looking directly into the pupils of my eyes. His enormous head was ploughed with multiple scars of many shapes and size, making kind of fissures on his fur of pure whiteness. His garments were without any unnecessary decarations, just simple deep black but heavy coat with a hood and earlier said katana sword hanging by his side. From his eyes, I could sense deep age, though he didn't look like a person with a major part of his life behind him, no, for me he looked for 40 years old at most. Beside the age in his eyes, there could be found firmness and knowledge about everything, yes, the knowledge and resolution were beaming from them. I started to go back again, but still looking at him because I couldn't take my eyes off of him and the nausea feeling with weariness came back to me but this time it seemed that it could be overthrown,

probably by this wolf figure. I tripped over my own paws and crashed with the cold floor for the last time because I didn't expect to be anymore when I'm dead after his treatment. I tried to manage a word from my throat, though it would probably be useless now, no one was for me, in my peril I couldn't expect anyone to come and help me. The wolf made a few steps in my direction, treading very slowly but heavily, his katana still hanging and crashing with his side and now I could also spot a big golden chain-necklace hanging from his neck and resting on the surface of his outfit underneath that heavy coat. He was maybe 7 feet from me when I finally burst out. "P-p-please don't hurt me!" I said pleadingly, tears gushing from my eyes and sobs making me stammer words. "P-please spare my life. I-f-ff it's your house, then I didn't know it. F-forgive me that I broke in here, I don't have bad purposes against you." I was covering my face with my paw, still sobbing. Suddenly the wolf held out his right paw, making its way towards my face and at first, I thought that he will whip my eyes from their eye sockets or cut my tongue off with his sword. But lo! All he did was stop his paw centimetres from mine, trying to help me get up and for the first time showed me that he can talk, saying.

The Wolf:  
 _"Arise! Arise and heed me no more master fox!  
Because I be not thy woe now!  
Clasp thy paw into mine and arise from the depth of time!"_

Very frightened and reluctant, I got a grip of his huge mitt that covered my whole paw. What was even more bewildering was that the blood that previously has been dripping from those paws is now gone. With this odd help, I made it to the two feet position but it didn't make me feel more comfortable with him. If he was real and didn't have any bad purposes, then I had many questions to ask him. Also very strange to me was his language, still being English but something was different like I've heard this kind of English only in school a couple of times when we were learning about ancient writers and their fertileness. "Where am I?!" I asked still breathing heavily but my heart loosened up a bit when he didn't slaughter me with his katana.

The Wolf:  
 _"Now now! Thou shalt wait till the time is due for thy answers.  
thee ought to consume something prop'r and nutritious before we starth  
'cos long way awaits thee, Master Fox!"_

He led me to the fridge, where only vegetables were set, at least it was this way when I was eating there. I wasn't really hungry to eat now, especially after vomiting but I couldn't dare to withstand his overpowering will. When he opened the fridge door, another shocking moment filled me, because there weren't any vegetables now. The whole fridge was nastily stuck with blood-dripping meat. The urge to vomit came up to me once more and I placed my paw to my mouth, trying to stop the gag to break out. "From where does this meat come from?" He smiled at me with his enormously long and sharp fangs and teeth, that smile only made my mind worse.

The Wolf:  
 _"This lovely meat cometh from various types of beings.  
Say, master fox, Hast thee ever tried bunny meat?  
Thee shouldst hast it. 'Tis the most wondrous I know"_

When he said it, the fear that has been building up from the beginning, now reached its peak and I couldn't manage it no more. I threw up on the white floor beside the fridge, staining it with vegetables as I thought it would be, but my vomit put on the shade of blood. I gasped at it and ran away from the wolf back to the door but before I could be away from him, I tripped and fell on my chest, crushing my jaw the same time and biting my tongue with my clasping teeth. His voice roared from behind so loudly that I had to immediatelly put my paws over my ears unless I would suffer hearing damage.

The Wolf:  
 _"I said heed me nay more, fox!  
I bethought thee wouldst like meat, meat is valorous f'r us!  
If't be true thee like not meat any more, cometh forth to me and heed me nay more!"_

He yelled throughout the development that all the windows and wall trembled from it. This time I stood up wihout his help and logically went over this whole situation I was stuck in. I couldn't get away from him anywhere and apparently, he had many magical abilities and had a weapon so there was no point in resisting him and likely getting hurt. The only remaining solution was to calm down and talk with him and hear what he has to say to me.  
"Okay, I will calm down and talk with you. First, tell me where the hell I am and what's going on here, I couldn't get out of this place through the gate!" I said, trying to remain calm but firm, I think it worked because the wolf sat on the chair he's been sitting previously.

The Wolf:  
 _"This are not strange tidings to me!  
I've been watching thee since thee occurred in hither.  
Thou couldn't get away from hither,  
because no one can without mine own leave,  
or at the hour when the time is due!  
Thou can leave at the hour I bid thee,  
or right time comes._

"So bid me...tffuu. Let me get out of here and go back to my family and we forget about this all!" I yelled at him but the recalled that any emotions are unnecessary now. If what he's talking about is true, then I have no choice but to rely on his whim. "And please, if you could stop using this strange language because I may have problems with understanding you."

The Wolf:  
 _"Thou shall understand me soon,  
but now, allowth me to show thee something!"_

He wouldn't stop talking in riddles but at least I will learn something that may prove useful now, thus I will eventually learn about this place something more.  
Suddenly mist started to flow around all the place, seemingly coming from the wolf. He told me to follw him to the table and sit on the chair. I was about to place myself on the chair nearest to him, where the cutlery and plates were set but were stopped with a shrieking cry.

The Wolf:  
 _"No! Thou shalt sit whither thy lodging is!  
Sit thither, on thy lodging!"_

With a notion of his hand, he showed me my place, like it was something outrageous for me to sit on the random chair. My place, 'lodging' as he would call it, was the chair without any tableware. My curiosity won me over now and I had to ask him about it. "And why couldn't I sit where I was about to? I thought that you would like me as near as possible." He cringed at that and said something very strange that I couldn't understand.

The Wolf:  
 _"Nay! Thou must sit whither thee shalt from the beginning!  
Thou can't occupy another family member's lodging!  
Now! Thee hast not plates nor tableware,  
'tis so because thou art not a member of the family, yet."_

I knew that he had something to show me but his riddles were impassable for me, finally, I spoke up again. "You said that you had something to show me?"

The Wolf:  
 _"Aye forsooth!  
Behold righ into my own plate,  
what can thee see?"_

I wasn't so frightened anymore, knowing that this place is full of sorcery I couldn't disobey. At first, I couldn't see anything in his magical plate but soon the view came to me. "It's my mother's apartment! Why are you showing me this?" I asked very anxiously and nervous because I didn't want her to be involved in this nightmare.

The Wolf:  
 _"I know what art thee bethinking,  
that thy mother hast had enough of bitter cold shower from life,_  
 _that the lady shalt remain in a peaceful life,  
with that lady son by that lady side.  
I sayeth nay!  
Whither hast thee been all this time, Nick?  
Thy mother hast been pulling out all the stops for thee,  
So that thee shalt hast better life than the lady hast,  
And everything thee dids't wast casting mud in that lady spent face!  
I hast taken father from thee, thus hath left thee thy mother,  
for this moment to cometh!"_

When the wolf said that, something clicked in me. "You are the reason why father left us!? Maybe you're even the maker of his abuse?!" I lost every restraint that I had with him and with my fists clenched tightly, I was ready to leap on him and beat the shit out of him. But before I could do something unreasonable, his will made me remain in my sitting position and unclench my paws and listen to him.

The Wolf:  
 _"Silence now! Behold further"_

I focued my eyes on that plate and anoter view occurred, this time far more disturbing than the last one. I saw the apartment once more, alas this time mother was nowhere to be found. I looked further, as the wolf said me to do and saw her that nearly made my heart stop. Something more frightening than the paintning. "What have you done?!" I leapt with my fists on the wolf, prepared to break his jaw and knock out his teeth but again, the power of his mind was much beyond the point of disobeying and like it or not, I kept sitting on the chair, breathing rapidly and tears were gushing from my eyes like an endless waterfall.

The Wolf:  
 _"'Tis not me who is't done this misery,  
nor Him.  
Thee! Thee hast done it all!_

"What the fuck are you talking about! Get my out of here, quickly! I don't understand your devil riddles, get me out!" Desperately I was hyperventilating and slowly losing my consciousness but he wouldn't let. At last, he forsook the visions in the plate and after standing up and towering above me, he abruptly grabbed me by my hand. His fur was very soft in touch and very well maintained, though it was burning and cooling my skin at the same time. He led me through the threshold of the living room, right to the ominous painting at which I didn't dare to look upon. He stood at the right side of the painting, facing me.

The Wolf:  
 _"Behold upon it!  
Face up to thy doom!"_

I didn't have enough courage to do his bidding but of course, he made me move my head from the floor and look at the canvas and fear and weariness overcame me. When I was looking at the picture on the wall, suddenly he unsheathed his sword and was holding it in his right hand. "You said that I shouldn't

fear you!" I shouted, not knowing what he had in mind, if he was about to kill me, he would better do it now and quickly. I stood frozen but nothing like a stroke of a blade came up to my skin. Instead of it, he took a strong swing and with a tip of the katana, he stuck it right in the painting, where the red fox's head was, piercing it and wall behind the painting. The sword was left hanging there when he grabbed my whole body and with an unseen force, he cast me through the closed window on the grassy lawn. I landed with a hard thud, hearing a painful crack sound in my body, probably coming out from one of my ribs. In front of me, the wolf stood, now with only the decorated sheath hanging on his side. Unlike other times, he wouldn't help me get up but made a few steps back and like an angel, hoisted himself in the thin air and stood there not touching the ground.  
I looked at him with bewilderement, weariness taking the last remnants of consciousness from me but I tried hard to overthrow it.  
"Why did you do it, you promis-"

The Wolf:  
 _"The Highest is killed,  
we mustn't beest in the house any more!  
Now! Hark to me master fox!  
And hark carefully, 'cos 'twill not be said to thee anymore!  
The Highest is killed!  
And The Family shalt be splinter'd,  
Unless the new Father acclaims his legacy,  
at which hour 'tis given to him only one time,  
or he acclaims it at the world's ending,  
Ere the sun goeth down!  
Purely and simply by his own will!  
He shalt say The One's name!  
No living man shalt bid him!_

 _But behold: beware the betrayer whose meaning is strife!_  
 _'Cos I hast not cometh to thee without purpose!  
Now be gone and thee shalt not remebmer this!"_

He ended rehearsing his apalling speech, which I couldn't understand in any way possible. He then started to fly higher and higher, as if he was about to leave me. This strange feeling that has been occuring here from the first steps now was bidding my eyes to close, but I mustered the rests of power that was in me and cried to him.  
"Heyy! Don't go! At least answer to my two questions!"  
The wolf stopped on his path and made his way back to me where I was still on the ground.

The Wolf:  
 _"Ask me what thee wilt!"_

The creature seemed as if he was in an urgent rush now so I went on with my first question. It was simple but the most essential. "Who are you?" He grinned at me, showing all his blade-sharp teeth and with a harsh voice he replied.

The Wolf:  
 _"In many generations and lores, one called mine own not the same,  
For me is Karakuri from Cheshire, The Riddler, The Stingh, Fell of the Mountaintops, Berethen, The Beholder beyond beholders, The Maker, The Founder, and at last The Forger!  
Many mighty titles I wield,  
Alas! For this realm, I shalt be The Nameless,  
For the Highest is not with us anymore,  
But the family is not yet dissolv'd!"_

I wanted to ask him about the family he was talking about all the time and this 'Highest' and 'He' but unfortunately I had only one last question left and he wouldn't answer to more.

The Wolf:  
 _"Ask thy last question and be gone!"_

I gulped my saliva down and braced myself for the last answer from him but tried to play it slyly, hoping he would take the bait. "O-ok, what is this place and why should I not remember this?"

The wolf:  
 _"Thee ask too much,_  
 _I shalt answer to the first inquiry."_

He has flown back to the summit of the stone column, landing in the middle between the two houses on the top and in front of the third one. He took a huge indrawn breath and cried throughout the whole neighbourhood.

The Wolf:  
 _"Thou art in the realm of mine!  
Whither I await my own children!  
Thou art in the abyss of thy doom!  
Farewell! Master fox! We shalt see no more!"_

With last word of farewell he sprung up to the sky and as he left this realm, I closed my eyes and saw or heard no more. My doom has already come on me.

 **Many thanks for reading this chapter! In the next chapter, I will finally start part II of this story and will bring Judy and other Zootopia features as we know them from the movie. If you like my story, please leave a review and follow. Thank you and bye!**


End file.
